Looking for My Hero
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Hinata terpaku. Sepasang matanya membola. Ia merasa waktu seakan terhenti. Sasuke, dia bukanlah remaja ababil seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan. (Chapter terakhir)
1. Chapter 1

Semoga tak bosan melihat kemunculan saya di Fandom Naruto, hehe... Lagi nyempetin diri menulis fanfict di tengah-tengah kesibukan (sibuk apa, coba?) eaa... *mikir*  
Yah, dari pada kalian sibuk mikirin apa kesibukan saya, alangkah baiknya kalau simak fanfiksi berikut. #eh?

* * *

**Looking for My Hero**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**###**

* * *

Hinata menghimpun nafas panjang sebelum membenahi stetoscop di kedua telinganya. Telapak tangannya terasa mulai berkeringat dan oh, detak jantungnyalah yang paling tak tertahankan. Ia berusaha mengankat wajahnya, sekedar meyakinkan diri bahwa tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja, pasti segera berakhir.

"Ka-kau... kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata berusaha tenang, meski nada suaranya tetap bergetar. Onyx yang tajam itu menatap lavendernya. Astaga! Bertatap muka dengan remaja bercap paling 'sinis' di Konoha ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Dag. Dig. Dug.

Mengapa jadi seperti ini?

Entah mengapa kini rasanya Hinata kembali menjadi sosok belia yang mulai tahu apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jiah! Seharusnya ini bukan pertama kali ia rasakan. Tapi, mengapa perasaannya begitu kacau saat ini? Oh, ya, ya... Salahkan ia yang sampai jatuh cinta pada makhluk paling jutek tapi sangat cool itu. Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Laki-laki tanggung yang cueknya tak tertandingi. Meski begitu, tetap saja jadi incaran para gadis di sekitarnya.

Tapi masalahnya, Hinata petugas kesehatan (magang) di sini. Tak sepantasnya ia diam-diam memendam rasa pada murid yang tampan itu.

"Bu guru, sakitnya di sebelah sini." Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai tipis, perlahan kedua tangannya membuka kancing kemeja putihnya, memang tak semua kancing ia buka, hanya tiga biji saja, tapi cukuplah itu memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih nan bidang. Kurang ajar! Membuat Hinata bergairah untuk meremasnya saja. Oops! Rupanya kau mempermainkan aku, Sasuke! Batin Hinata menggerutu.

"Bu guru?" Sasuke menajamkan onyxnya, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu makin tergugup.

"Di sini." Sekali lagi Sasuke menunjuk dadanya dengan jemari kanan, namun Hinata tak juga sadar dari lamunan hingga jemari Sasuke meraih punggung tangan Hinata dan membawanya menyentuh dadanya.

"Oh, oya baiklah." Hinata menarik tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin, lantas buru-buru meletakkan sungkup stetoscop-nya di dada Sasuke, "coba tarik nafas."

Sasuke menurut.

"Hembuskan."

Menurut lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Debar jantungmu."

Dieng!

Hinata sweatdrop, 'Apa-apaan bocah ini?' Lipatan tanya terbentuk di kening Hinata. Apa maksudnya, coba?

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar sakit atau tidak? Atau kau hanya malas mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata kembali mengalungkan stetoskopnya di leher dan duduk di kursi plastik samping ranjang pasien. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru menyeringai setan sebelum bangkit dan melompat dari ranjang.

"Kurasa kau punya sentuhan ajaib. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan sepasang mata mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia masih terpaku menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan langkah khas elegan seorang Uchiha, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Waaaaaaaaaa! Uchiha mempermainkan aku," miris Hinata dengan mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi. Di saat yang sama, Anko muncul dari pintu masuk. Ia sempat memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian tadi, Pemuda nakal itu menyeringai, haa pasti ia melakukannya lagi, Anko sudah biasa dengan tingkah remaja itu. Dan jika ia perhatikan Hinata saat ini, sepertinya gadis itu sangat shock dengan tindakan salah satu muridnya itu.

"Dia memang begitu, jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Anko duduk di sebelah rekan kerja barunya itu, lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang kini terlihat kacau. Lavendernya berkaca-kaca, mungkin Hinata sudah menangis dan berteriak jika tak ada Anko di sisihnya.

"Kali ini dia sangat keterlaluan, ya?" Anko basa-basi, prihatin. Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju, dan tanpa Sadar airmatanya turut menetes ketika mengangguk.

"Eh? Kenapa menangis? Jangan berlebihan Hinata, dia hanya siswa nakal." Anko panik, ia meraba dan mengacak laci meja, berharap menemukan tisu di sana.

"Ah, sebenarnya... ini bu-bukan soal siswa nakal saja," jelas Hinata dengan suara sesenggukan. "Aku mencarinya sejak lama, bahkan bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menemukannya." Airmata itu makin deras mengalir.

"Hinata? Apa maksudmu?" Anko mengernyit heran. Ia urung mencari tisu karena yang ia temukan hanya kain kasa. Tak mungkin ia sodorkan benda itu pada temannya yang ditimpa muram durja, bukan?

"Dua tahun lalu..."

* * *

"Tolooooong..."  
Hinata mengerang, berontak dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya dari gangguan berandal tengik yang terkenal cabul. Tapi percuma, hari sudah terlalu malam. Konoha sudah nyenyak saat ini. Tak akan seperti ini jadinya jika ia bisa sabar menunggu Neji menjemputnya dari kampus.

"Jangan takut nona manis..."

Hinata mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak dari pemuda-pemuda brandal itu.

"Tak akan menyakitkan jika kau menurut..."

Hinata mundur lagi, dan mereka terus maju. Gadis itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia makin panik ketika sadar punggungnya membentur dinding. Jalan buntu, ia tak bisa lari lagi.

"Tenang saja! Ini akan cepat selesai..."

Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata mengobok-obok isi tasnya, berusaha meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Neji. Tapi baru saja ponsel ia genggam, salah satu dari mereka sudah merebut dan mengantonginya di saku celana. Tanpa sadar, lelehan airmata sudah menggenangi wajah bersihnya. "Kembalikan!"

"Hey, kau sangat cantik saat menangis..."

Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, entah karena selaput airmata atau sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan saking takutnya.

"Ayo, Nona..."

Hinata menangis sejadinya. Seorang dari mereka mulai menggeret paksa tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Ia mendorong dan memukul-mukulkan tas jinjingnya pada mereka.

"Hahaha, kau berani juga rupanya."

"Seperti kucing betina, kau manis tapi pemalu."

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Hey, aku yang lebih dulu!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang-"

JDUUAAKK!

"Waaaddaaaauuuhh!"  
Hey, apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Hinata mengerjap, begitu juga dengan beberapa preman di sekitarnya.

JDUUAAK!  
Batu sebesar kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala salah seorang preman, dan lagi-lagi, satu dari mereka limbung.

"Dua kali tepat sasaran."

Hinata menengok kebelakang. Sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan juga topi berwarna senada tengah bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Siapa kau?" si preman yang ditubuhnya penuh tato berteriak.

"Ah, iya juga... kita belum kenalan ya?" jawab pemuda itu, tenang. Melangkah pelan menghampiri, Hinata mulai bisa melihat wajahnya meski topi yang dikenakannya sedikit menghalangi. Mata onyx dan wajahnnya sangat putih. Tampan.  
Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa lega di benak Hinata. Ini seperti drama di tivi. Saat sang gadis dalam bahaya, maka hero tampan datang dari arah yang tak terduga. Aisshh...tak sepantasnya Hinata berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Iya kalau pemuda asing itu bisa mengalahkan preman yang jumlahya; satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh. Ya, tujuh orang. Astaga! Bagaimanapun jumlah mereka lebih banyak. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan mengeroyoknya dan tamat. Bisa saja komplotan lainnya akan datang membantu. Kabarnya di kota ini terkenal dengan kumpulan preman malam yang menyebut dirinya Akatsuki. Ya, Akatsuki yang paling ditakuti. Tapi, sepertinya mereka bukan bagian dari Akatsuki, karena komplotan preman itu tak memakai jaket hitam bermotif awan merah; khas Akatsuki. Tapi, namanya preman tetap saja berbahaya. Iya, kan?

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang lebih dulu bersama nona ini?" Lelaki misterius itu tersenyum. Senyum yang tak biasa menurut Hinata. Manis namun mengerikan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Hinata telah diambil alih oleh si pemuda asing, merangkulnya erat dan kembali menjauh dari komplotan preman. Wajah garang mulai terlihat dari pemuda-pemuda penjahat ibu kota itu. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata apapun yang mereka bawa, cutter, pisau lipat, bahkan ada yang meraih batu yang berserakan di tanah. Apapun yang mereka lakukan tak menyurutkan nyali pemuda itu, ia justru mengeratkan dekapannya pada Hinata. Oh, shit! Apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu tak lebih dari para berandalan? Hinata merinding ketika tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu mendekat ke wajahnya, hingga gadis itu dapat mencium aroma mint dari nafasnya yang hangat. Aissshh, itu membuat Hinata berdebar tak karuan. "Kuhitung sampai tiga. Larilah secepat mungkin, akan kutahan mereka semampuku," bisik pemuda itu. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tatap matanya menyiratkan tanya, 'bagaimana denganmu?'

"Tenang! Aku juga akan kabur setelah kau jauh. Jadi, lakukan yang kuperintahkan."

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Satu," bisik lelaki itu sambil memindahkan posisi Hinata dibelakang punggungnya.

"Dua," Ia melangkah maju, meraih botol minuman sisa yang tergeletak di jalan, mungkin saja itu milik para preman.

"Tiga."

PYAAARRR!

Ia membenturkan tubuh botol itu di permukaan tiang listrik, kemudian menyeringai dengan menyodorkan ujung runcing botolnya di wajah salah satu preman.

...dan pertikaianpun terjadi...

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah berlari jauh. Secepat yang ia bisa. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Yang pasti harus jauh, sangat jauh dari tempat para preman. "Hosh...hosh..." Hinata tersengal, dadanya naik turun. Entah berapa lama ia terus berlari. Lalu? Apa pemuda itu juga sudah kabur? Bagaimana kalau... ah, tidak! Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Harus. Karena Hinata akan mencarinya dan mengucap terimakasih, meski tak jelas kapan.

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau memohon agar bisa magang di sini? Meskipun belum waktunya?" Anko mulai paham dengan sikap Hinata yang aneh. Tepat sebulan lalu, gadis itu datang menemui Tsunade-sama (kepala sekolah) dan memohon agar ia diijinkan kerja magang di sekolah. Jadi apapun, guru, admin, atau petugas kesehatan. Beruntung gadis cantik berambut indigo itu putri dari Hiashi yang tak lain adalah teman kuliah Tsunade dulu.

"Iya. Sebulan lalu. aku tak sengaja melihat penolongku itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah ini." Hinata menyeka airmatanya. "Tapi, ternyata dia seperti itu... hiks, aku kecewa." Ia kembali menangis.

"Hahahaha, aneh kau! Jika benar niatmu mencarinya hanya untuk mengucap terimakasih, seharusnya kau tak perlu sampai bekerja di sini," tutur Anko. "Kau kan bisa menunggunya di gerbang sekolah dan langsung berterimakasih. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kau datang untuk PDKT!"

"? PDKT?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "yang benar saja, Senpai. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Dia masih bocah, dan aku? Lebih tua darinya," tuturnya panjang lebar, sedangkan Anko tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang begitu drastis. Entah, Anko sendiri tak bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki beberapa raut emosi yang tercampur, antara; tersipu, malu, sebal, kesal, dan entahlah, mungkin saja jatuh cinta.

"Jangan sok tua, kau! Ingatlah, seharusnya kau juga masih belajar di kampus, kan?"

"Ah, iya juga." Hinata tersudut juga.

"Beda usia kalian juga pasti tidak seberapa, antara 2-3 tahun saja."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Membiarkan seniornya itu mengatakan apapun yang ia mau. Dari dulu, Hinata tak pandai bicara, dan sama sekali tak punya bakat berdebat.

"Well, kau tak keberatan membelikanku makan siang? Aku sangat lapar," mohon Anko dengan tatapan anak anjing yang manja. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk patuh, sebelum melangkah gontai menuju kantin.

Hinata duduk sejenak di bangku kantin sambil menunggu pecel pesanannya. Pikirannya menerawang, tentang pemuda bermata onyx yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Apa aku berhenti saja?" Hinata bertumpu dagu. "Dan meneruskan kuliah seperti biasa."

Clik!

Hinata tersentak. Sebuah jentikan jari membuatnya tersadar jika dua porsi pecelnya sudah tersaji di meja.

"Melamun lagi eh, nona?" Menyeringai tipis, Sasuke duduk tepat di depan Hinata.

"Eh, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau sampai di sini."

Hinata sweatdrop.

"Ah-ha... pesananku sudah siap rupanya, ya sudah, aku permisi dulu."

"Hinata tunggu!" cegah Sasuke. Gadis itu menoleh, rasanya ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Hinata daripada Bu guru atau nona.

"Kau, bisa memeriksaku lagi? Kurasa dadaku sakit lagi."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Acuh tak acuh. jangan harap bisa menipu sampai dua kali, hey bocah! Pikir Hinata, kesal.

Gadis itu berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang meringis dan tetap mencengkram dadanya.

_Tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 update!**

* * *

Muakasih buat review yang sudah masuk.

Buat;

**#Lila lonyx**

Weishh... makasih apresiasinya :)  
Ini ceritanya sambung, kan ada tulisan tbc alias tuberkulosa eh, to be continue maksudnya, hehe...

.

**#Momoka**

Siap, sob! Thanks uda mau nunggu -hug-

.

**#Minji-d'BlackJack**

(Entah mengapa napanya bikin saya inget bajak laut, hehe)  
Yaph, arigato buat reviewnya. Terkadang remaja yg terlalu cerdas memang jail, hehe

.

**#Mayohime**

Syukur kalo Mayo suka. Jadi makin semangat, nih. Lanjut baca ya :)

.

**#Mitsuki Ota**

Silahkan, nak! Asal jangan lupa pajak. Wkwkwk

.

**#Hyou Hyouichiffer**

Haha, di chapter ini ketahuan kok, si Sasu kenapa...  
Soal si Hina, yah, siapa sih yang tahan ama pesona Sasu? (Kurasa cuma aku, haha)

.

**#dekdanurlageenyamanteng**

Aduh, namanya susah amat yak?  
Hihi, penasaran ama lanjutannya nggak? Ayo, simak chap 2-nya. And makasih banget uda nyempetin review.

.

**#MoodMaker**

Ini kulanjut, lho. Hayo, simak ya dan review lagi -dor-

.

**#astiamoricha**

Wah, jangan bilang kalo Richa mikir yang kagak-kagak pas Sasu buka kancing xD

.

**#Amai** **Yuki **

Jeng, ternyata kau datang? Hoho terharue saya, ckck Tapi, eh! Jangan sembarangan nembak doeloe sebelum menyaksikan sendiri, hehe biar supres geto (medhok jawa)  
Jadi, bikin inget ama manga lawas? Aish, pdhal saya bkan manga lover, lebih suka cerpen.

.

**#HanYessi3424**

Okeh, ini lanjutannya. Moga Han suka yah...

.

**#Yui Aaaa**

-treakJuga- pendek ya? Hehe, anggaplah yang lalu itu prolog.

.

**#PurpleTurqoiseYagami**

Iyaph! bener banget, Purple... dari pada penasaran, simak lanjutannya yah... makasih juga buat reviewnya.

.

**#Haiiro-Sora**

Aih-aih, seneng deh liat ada yg penasaran. Yosh, simak lanjutannya ya, Sora!

.

Yosh! Salam sayang buat semua yg sudah mampir review... Dan semua pasti sudah hapal bener sama **_disclaimer_ **Naruto, kan? Yak, Naruto cuma milik Pakdhe saya; **Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Hinata, tunggu... hheeh..." Sasuke mencenkram dadanya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tunggu... aku-"

Hinata hanya meliriknya, tak percaya sebelum mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hina..."

**Brukk!**

Langkah Hinata terhenti, dengan ragu ia menengok kebelakang dan seketika kedua lavendernya membulat tak percaya, ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Tidak! Sasuke..." Dua porsi makan siang bungkus terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia berlari dengan tubuh bergetar. Menahan tangis. Menahan gelisah.

"Sasuke, ka-kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. Gadis itu menggapai wajah Sasuke, menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipinya, berharap remaja itu segera membuka matanya. Sungguh, Hinata tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon... buka matamu." Dengan panik ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang masih tergeletak. Jangan salah paham, bukannya Hinata ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, sungguh gadis itu hanya ingin mengontrol detak jantung Sasuke.

Dag. Dig. Dug.

Normal. Ah, setidaknya Sasuke tidak tewas karena serangan jantung yang marak terjadi. Suhu tubuhnya pun wajar, lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke sampai jatuh pingsan begini? Yang ia tahu, dehidrasi parah juga menyebabkan si penderita kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi? Sepertinya yang dialami Sasuke lain, pemuda itu sempat mencengkram dadanya sebelum limbung dan pingsan. Kemungkinan jantung? Ah, atau atsma? Ya, bisa saja.

Berfikir. Berfikir Hinata. Apa yang harus dilakukan pada pasien di saat darurat seperti ini. Sungguh, terlalu sedikit yang ia tahu. Apalagi jika sedang panik, ia seperti kehilangan akal sehat.

"Sasuke kumohon, jangan membuatku takut." Iris lavender itu bergulir menatap sekeliling. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantunya membawa Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan. Namun, nahas! Kantin sepi hari ini. Sedang puasakah para penghuni sekolah?

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke. Aku akan panggil ambulans," lirih Hinata.

"Tak perlu."

Wajah Hinata berbinar. Murid nakal itu membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah dan suaranya sangat lemah. Seperti tak ada power yang tersisa, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyeringai, tak seperti biasanya.

"Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi," gumam Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Kontradiktif sekali dengan raut Hinata yang terbingkai kejut.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Tidak! Tidak! Hinata ingin sekali menjerit saat ini. Berteriak menyerukan bahwa apa yang ia dengar barusan bohong belaka.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Entah karena panik muridnya sakit atau lebih tepatnya takut kehilangan, tanpa sadar dara itu merengkuh tubuh lemah Sasuke. Merapatkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Jiah! Kini remaja tampan itu merasa kemejanya basah. Gadis itu menangis. Lagi.

"Sesak sekali, kurasa aku akan mati," keluh Sasuke. Hanya ringis kecil yang terlihat dari bibirnya, tapi sukses membuat Hinata panik bukan main.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau pasti sembuh. Tenanglah."

"Che! Tak kusangka reaksimu berlebihan." Hinata mendengar intonasi Sasuke berbeda dari sebelumnya, barusan suara Sasuke benar-benar berisi. Terang saja dara manis itu segera melepas rengkuhannya, dan kini sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan telah menyambutnya. Apa lagi kalau tampang datar Sasuke yang memberinya tatapan remeh. Aish, terlebih sebelah alisnya yang terangkat itu, membuat Hinata makin merasa terhina. Kurang ajar kau, Uchiha! Hinata hanya mengepalkan jemarinya ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri hingga berposisi duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bahkan kau lebih panik dari ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan." Menyeringai. Menatap remeh lawan bicaranya yang masih ditelan shock. Terdiam dengan wajah kaku, Hinata lebih mirip tupai yang tersiram air keras.

Sasuke bangkit. Menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana panjangnya sekilas dan mengerutu kecil,

"Cih, bajuku jadi kusut..."

"Jadi..." Hinata pundung. Mengorek-ngorek ujung lantai di pojok, membiarkan Uchiha itu pergi begitu saja. Ia tak protes meski pemuda itu berlagak seperti tak terjadi apapun. Yah, tentu saja, dari pada harus menanggung malu atas kebodohannya; jatuh di lubang yang sama, lagi.

"Uchihaaaa...!" Hinata ingin menangis. Tapi kasus ini terlalu memalukan untuk ditangisi. Ouh, ingat! Ingatlah Hinata. Seharusnya kau sudah mengatakan terimakasih jauh-jauh hari. Berusaha bersikap baik dan memberi hadiah untuk si 'pahlawan' sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang mendalam. Iya, seharusnya. Tapi tidak jika pada kenyataannya, sang hero itu sosok iblis seperti Sasuke. Haa, lihat wajah segarnya yang membuat wanita semangat menatapnya, sungguh kontras dengan tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kurang didik itu. Hah, bagaimana bisa sosok Sasuke dua tahun lalu sangat berbeda dari sekarang? Masih jelas dalam ingatan Hinata, wajah mempesona itu, meski topi hitamnya membuat Hinata kesulitan mengamati wajahnya keseluruhan. Sasuke... mempesona sih, iya, tapi... rasanya Hinata harus berfikir dua kali jika ingin menitipkan hatinya.

Berada di SMA Konoha. Salah! Salah! Salah! Ini kesalahan terbesarmu, Hinata. Merengek pada Hiashi agar pria tengah baya itu bersedia memohon pada Tsunade agar putrinya diperbolehkan bekerja di sana memang berbuah sesal. Jika ia tak berinisiatif bekerja, mungkin kini ia masih belajar dengan tenang di kampusnya yang nyaman. Dan kini? Tak ada jalan kembali. Hiashi akan membunuhnya jika tiba-tiba ia berhenti bekerja. Itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Hiashi di depan Tsunade. Belum lagi Neji, kakak lelakinya itu sempat berkali-kali menanyakan apa ia yakin dengan keputusannya untuk bekerja. Ya. yah, seorang Hinata tak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia akan jalani pekerjaan ini, apapun risikonya.  
Tralala... baru beberapa hari saja rasanya Hinata hampir gila. Kedepannya akan jadi hari-hari yang buruk jika Sasuke menikmati saat-saat menjailinya. Ironis!

Kini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apalagi kalau bukan kembali menuju ruang kesehatan meski dengan langkah gontai. Setidaknya di sana ada Anko yang siap mendengar keluh kesahnya, atau lebih tepatnya siap tak siap, Anko tetap harus mendengar curcolnya. Titik.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sampai di rumahnya ketika senja. Padahal ia sengaja pulang terlambat agar bisa melihat ibunya sampai di rumah lebih dulu, rindu juga dengan omelan Mikoto yang selalu berdengung tiap wanita itu sampai di rumah tanpa menemui anak-anaknya duduk manis di ruang makan. Sekarang? Bisnis yang membuat wanita itu tak punya waktu meski sekedar mengomeli putra-putranya. Ah, mirisnya punya ibu seorang wanita karier. Ditambah lagi kakaknya yang sekarang lebih memilih tinggal di asrama kampus, Sasuke kesepian tanpa Itachi, biasanya kakaknya yang baik hati itu akan memberikan apapun miliknya jika dibutuhkan adik sematawayangnya. Ya, apapun; bahkan celana dalam sekalipun. Sedangkan Ayahnya, pergi entah kemana setelah mewariskan segudang hutang di bank, membuat Mikoto harus rela megap-megap demi melunasi hutang suaminya, tapi untungnya wanita itu mampu mengatasi hal itu, bahkan kini tak perlu risaukan masalah uang lagi.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Heran melihat rumahnya yang bahkan lebih sunyi dari kuburan, suara decitan tikuspun tak ada.  
Remaja itu melemparkan tas ranselnya sembarangan, sejurus kemudian melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi sambil melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Rumah sedang sepi, tak masalah meski ia mondar-mandir tanpa sehelai benang, -tentu saja itu isi pikiran remaja yang sisi cueknya tak tertandingi-  
Ia sedikit menuangkan cairan antiseptik dalam bak mandinya sebelum merendam tubuhnya dalam air hangat. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, seperti biasanya hari ini pun sangat membosankan. Datang ke sekolah sebagai formalitas, menemui guru-guru yang menurutnya tak lebih pintar darinya. Monoton. Eh, tapi... moment mengerjai Hinata tadi cukup menyenangkan. Ah, bodohnya Sasuke yang sampai lupa mengabadikan ekspresi Hinata yang menggelikan itu. Seharusnya ia menyimpan photo culun itu dalam i-phonnya sebagai kenang-kenangan sekalian di share di facebook dan biarkan dunia turut tertawa. Oke, lain kesempatan ia bersumpah tak akan lupa membawa kamera jika bertemu Hinata.

Sasuke masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya ditertawakan. Tingkah konyolnya sendiri atau si bodoh Hyuuga itu? Apapunlah, pastinya mulai saat ini ia harus rajin-rajin membuat strategi atau ide untuk 'bersenang-senang', entah berapa lama ia tidak pernah merasakan sesenang itu.  
Dengan pinggang yang masih terlilit handuk mini, ia meraih smart phone-nya, menekan beberapa tombol dan menunggu orang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Holo, Dobe! Kau harus dengar ini..."

"Tumben kau semangat sekali, Teme?"

"Tentu saja semangat, aku punya mainan baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bodohmu itu terus kau pelihara, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Hah, sudahlah, aku ingin dengar pendapatmu."

Dan, obrolan seru antar lelaki tanggungpun tercipta, Naruto sempat takjup mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang gadis -yang katanya sama bodohnya dengan Naruto- bernama Hinata. Naruto sempat heran, tumben sekali Uchiha bungsu itu bisa bicara lebih dari kata, "Hn, Yah, Dobe, dan bodoh."  
Intisari yang dapat diserab oleh kawan karib Uchiha itu adalah; Sasuke tertarik pada gadis bernama Hinata itu. Ah, menurut Naruto, itu bukan kabar baik bagi Hinata. Sasuke itu selain menyebalkan dan angkuh, dia juga suka seenaknya sendiri, oh iya, si Teme rasa ayam itu juga punya cara tersendiri untuk curi perhatian. Hati-hati saja kau, Hinata, pikir Naruto.

* * *

Sabtu pagi, belum juga bel tanda masuk berdentang, ruang kepala sekolah sudah digegerkan dengan amukan Tsunade pada salah satu pengajar; Kakashi.

Dan bisa dibayangkan bukan, jika Tsunade-sama tengah murka? Semua pasti kena imbasnya. Wanita itu akan mengomel, terus, terus, terus mengomel hingga otot bibirnya kram.

"Apa saja kerjamu, hah? Sejak naik kelas XII, nilai Uchiha hancur! Total!" Tsunade menggebrak meja. Mengeraskan wajah dan melotot, membuat lawan bicaranya menciut bahkan sebelum melontarkan pembelaan.

"Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Kakashi meremas novel Icha-icha paradise-nya tanpa sadar. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan ia baru genap 3 bulan mengajar, akan buruk jadinya jika masa awal jayanya bekerja di sekolah elit berakhir begitu saja hanya karena ulah seorang muridnya.

"Berusaha apa? Menamatkan novel seri favoritmu itu secepat mungkin?"

Kakashi menggerutu dalam hati. Geram melihat tingkah wanita tengah baya itu. Enak saja main sindir. Dikira enak apa, jadi guru? Susah bu... belum lagi jika menemui siswa yang bebal. Jadi kepala sekolah sih enak. Tinggal duduk, tanda tangan dan semua beres.

"Maaf, Tsunade-sensei. Tapi, nilai Uchiha yang selalu nol itu karena dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh lembar ujian semester," sangkal Kakashi takut-takut, membuahkan tawa renyah si wanita tua yang masih sangat cantik itu.

"Ya, apapun itu. Yang jelas kau gagal!"

"Tapi-"

"Kau tahu prestasi Sasuke? Bahkan dulu dia peraih nilai tertinggi di semua mata pelajaran. Mengalahkan ketua OSIS, Sabaku Gaara."

"Aku tahu, Tsunade-sama."

Kasihan juga melihat Kakashi yang nyaris ditelan kepala sekolah. Tapi yang lain bisa apa kecuali diam dan menunduk. Seperti halnya Hinata yang hanya bisa prihatin pada Kakashi, memberinya tatapan yang seolah berkata; tabah dan teruslah tawakal. Ingat, Tuhan bersama hamba-hambanya yang sabar. Sementara Kakashi membalas tatapan itu dengan lirikan yang seakan berkata; tabah-tabah pale loe soek?

"Dan kau, Hinata!"

Deg.

Gadis itu merasa jantungnya kembang-kembis ketika Tsunade menatapnya.

"Y-ya? Tsunade-sama?" gugup gadis itu bertanya. Heran juga, mengapa ia sampai kena.

"Selama ini kerjamu hanya duduk-duduk di ruang kesehatan, kan? Akan lebih baik jika kuberikan kau tugas resmi."

"Tugas?"

"Yah, bimbing Uchiha hingga ia kembali dengan prestasinya."

"Oh, itu..." Hinata mengangguk, dan tiga detik kemudian membulatkan matanya. "Eh? Membimbing Uchiha?" Oh, rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan.

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

Hari pertama publish fic ini, ada sebuah protes dari temen fb -sebut saja dia Xi-, katanya gini,

**Xi** : Nggak ada Kakashi-ku T.T

Jelas saya nggak terima donk, orang saya juga nyempilin namanya kan? Teliti nggak?  
Lalu dia pun baca ulang, dan protes lagi.

**Xi** : Cuma nyebut namanya sekali aja. T.T Nee-chuan kejam!

**Me** : Lalu maunya apa? Dimunculin dari awal sampe akhir seperti di drama? (Jadi pohon)

Hahaha, tapi aku sempat janji, bakal ngasih peran buat Kaka di chap 2. Noh, moga dia puas yah.

* * *

Gimana? Mau lanjut gak? REVIEW dulu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 update!**

**Thanks buat;**

**#Misuki Ota** Suer, gak ada niat bikin humor =. .= Bls dendam? Ah, mana ada... -nyeringai-

.

**#Fantasi Liar** Jiah, Kakashi mulu '3' mas Sai aja gak ada hohoho... mungkin belum.

.

**#Yamanaka Emo** Jiah, kalo semua protes aq jg mau, knp mas Sai gak muncul? 8.8 Jiah, harus byar denda karna kemarin lupa ripyu -eh?-  
Masalah panjang fic-nya, tiap chapter udah q patok rata-rata 2 rb word hehe... Yosh, dr pd cuma nebak2, sambung yuuk. Waalaikumsalam, sblumya.

.

#**lanaruto** Thanks revienya ^^

.

**#Lyla Lonyx** Seneng donk, punya kaka kyk Ita, hehe... makasih ya, udah mau nunggu.

.

**#HanYessie3424** Si Hina kan cewek sabar, kalo saya yg digituin mungkin sendal udah melayang ke pipi Sasu hehe... yosh, muakasih bnyak yah.

.

**#astiamorichan** hihihi, dari pd penasaran kita lanjut yukk

#momoka benarkah? soalnya saya yg bkin aja merasa ini gak pantes disebut genre humor, gak pernah ketawa pas ngetik soalnya.

.

**#Hyou Hyouichife**r Hehe, iya. Cuma akting sih. Yosh, makasih yah...

.

**#dekdanurlageenyanmanteng** Eh? Bhs daerah? artinya apa, ya?  
yuph, itu cara dia buat cri perhatian. Maklum, ABG!

.

**#Mayohim**e sip! ini dia lanjutannya

.

**#Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku** Hehe, kalo yg jail sasu mah, siapa yg gak suka? Khekhe... lain jadinya kalo yg jail itu si Kakuzu

.

**#Lily Purple Lily** wah, ada yg ngetawain Kakashi (dichidori) hehe, udah lanjut nih, simak yah...

**.**

**#jenaMaru-cha**n Udah lanjuuut! wajib baca 3X sehari plus review lho! -eah!

.

**#SasyaTazkiyaLawliet** Ahoy... tak apa :D Iya, makanya kalo aq jadi Hinata bkal q jambak pantat ayamnya -eh- | Iya, lho... aq jg gk tahu knp Malang akhir2 ini bener2 MEMBEKU! gak bisa tidur siang tanpa selimut, bbrrr... kedinginan terus. Kena omel nyokap karna ngabisin gas cuma buat rebus air mandi | eh, qm Malang mana? mampirlah ke rumah kapan2, -jduak!-

.

**#MoodMaker** hahah atau mati berdiri malh. yosh update nih, review lg yooo

**#Lucky Ningen** hehehe kok manggil kak? emang tau klo saya lebih tua? -dor- heehehe eman tua sih... yoi ud lanjuttttt

**#Ray phantomhive** thanks reviewnya yoooo, makin semangat nih

* * *

Salam cinta buat semua yang udah review, fave, juga follow... buat silent reader, moga segera kembali ke jalan yg benar #dor

Saya ulangi lagi, Naruto cuma milik Pakdhe saya; Masashi Kishimoto dan mas Sai kalo boleh buat saya #eh?

* * *

_Flashback_

"Masuk!"

Sasuke memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dengan tampang malas, sententara Tsunade hampir putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, jika berita bahwa murid di SMA Konoha -yang terkenal sebagai sekolah khusus menampung murid-murid briliant- ada yang mendapat nilai nol, maka tercorenglah wajah Tsunade di depan wali murid dan para kepala dari sekolah lain. Mereka akan mencibir, berkata SMA di bawah tangannya tak bermutu sampai-sampai prestasi siswanya mendarat ke titik nol. Ah, mimpi buruk.

"Ada apa eh, Tsunade?"

Oh yeah, rasanya hingga saat ini telinga Tsunade sudah cukup terbiasa dengan panggilan tanpa embel-embel yang diberikan remaja cuek itu.

"Mengenai nilai-nilaimu belakangan ini, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa..." Tsunade hampir tak mampu bicara lagi, daftar nilai yang ia terima dari catatan Kakashi sungguh membuatnya down. Bayangkan saja, dari sepuluh mata pelajaran yang diujikan dalam ujian semester, semua nilai Sasuke nol sempurna. Si jenius itu? Mana mungkin.

"Oh, itu..." gumam Sasuke tanpa peduli.

"Ayolah, Sasuke... kalau nilaimu terus seperti ini, kau bisa tidak lulus," ujar Tsunade mencoba menakuti.

"Bisa mengulang di kelas XII." Sekali lagi, Tsunade merasa Sasuke amat sangat tak ambil pusing dengan urusan nilai, remaja itu justru simbuk mengulum permen karet dan membuat gelembung yang besar.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade menggebrak meja, urat-urat di wajahnya timbul tenggelam seiring nafasnya yang tersengal menahan emosi. Sementara Sasuke? Ah, pemuda itu mana kenal rasa takut.

"Ya?" Memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar, sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan membuat Tsunade mengalami hypertensi.

"Kalau begini terus, kau pasti akan segera kutendang dari sini, Sasuke!" Tsunade berteriak.

"Lakukan sesukamulah." Sasuke pasrah, ia melangkah menuju arah pintu luar, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia ayun, kemeja belakangnya terasa ditarik dari belakang dengan kuat dan,

BRAK!

Semua terlalu cepat. Yang Sasuke sadari kini punggungnya menghantam dinding hingga membuat tulang punggungnya nyeri, sementara lengan keras Tsunade menghimpit lehernya sampai kepalanya sedikit mendongak.

"Apa?"

Mungkin urat takut Sasuke sudah putus, pikir Tsunade miris. Apapun yang ia lakukan sepertinya tak pernah sukses membuat Sasuke takut.

"Kau maskot sekolah ini."

Che, Sasuke menyeringai. Yah, ia sadar soal itu, dan sangat yakin kalau kepala sekolah itu tak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi dan mengharumkan nama sekolah lain.

"Kumohon, kembalikan prestasimu." Tsunade bahkan rela membanting harga dirinya demi bocah itu, asal tak sampai ada orang yang tahu pastinya.

"Baiklah," seru Sasuke sembari menyingkirkan lengan Tsunade dari lehernya. "Tapi aku mau pembimbing belajar khusus."

Tsunade mengernyit. Bahkan Sasuke tak perlu mengulang belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna, tapi... apapunlah, yang penting Sasuke kembali dengan nilainya yang tanpa cela itu.

"Baiklah, akan kutugaskan Kakashi untuk memberimu les privat."

"Ah- Tidak! Jangan Kakashi." Bukan! Bukan belajar seperti itu yang Sasuke inginkan, yang ada dalam kepala Sasuke adalah 'bersenang-senang.'

"Lalu?"

"Hinata saja." Sasuke menyeringai, sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman, "deal?"

"Ah, baiklah, apapun itu, Sasuke."

* * *

Hinata tak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya rela berlama-lama berdiri di teras rumah berpapan nama Uchiha. Rasanya sudah hampir patah tulang jari-jarinya setelah dipakai mengetuk pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ini salah Tsunade, tega-teganya wanita itu memberinya tugas membimbing Sasuke menuju jalan yang benar, eh, kesannya Sasuke itu murtad saja, mungkin kata yang lebih tepat itu; kembali menjadi murid penuh prestasi.

"Sasuke... huh, di mana anak itu?" Hinata menggerutu sebal. Kembali mengetuk-ketuk pintu, jika kali ini tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu, gadis itu bersumpah akan pulang saja. Tak kan pernah ia sudi kembali, dan keesokan harinya meminta maaf pada Tsunade karena tidak sanggup membimbing Sasuke.

Ckrek!

Tapi, pada akhirnya pintu terbuka. Hinata lega, untung saja ia tak harus berhadapan dengan Tsunade yang pastinya akan marah besar jika Hinata mengabaikan tugas darinya.

"Kau? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke -berlagak tidak tahu apapun- yang baru membuka pintu rumahnya selebar jengkal. Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat mengantuk. Ah, pasti ia sudang mengacaukan tidur si stoic ini. Lucu sekali wajah Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur. Bayangkan sendiri, si tampan itu masih lesu dengan kedua matanya yang belum sanggup terbuka sempurna. Aih-aih, terlihat imut nan polos sekali itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Sasuke. Tapi Tsunade-sensei memintaku memberimu bimbingan belajar."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu, saat ini mungkin nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, tapi jelas ia dengar si Hyuuga itu akan memberinya bimbingan belajar. Hey, cepat sekali rencananya berjalan? Bahkan Sasuke belum bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan orang yang akan membuatnya bersenang-senang. Jika di pandang dari sisi lain, datangnya seorang yang peduli dan memberinya pelajaran tambahan mungkin memberi kesan bahwa Sasuke itu seperti murid bodoh saja. Tapi, apa peduli Sasuke? Bukankah ia remaja yang cueknya tak tertandingi?

"Masuk." Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya dan melangkah terlebih dulu, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu segera masuk. Hinata mengangguk dan mengekori Sasuke menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba saja remaja itu berlari tergopoh dan mengemasi beberapa majalah dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya lalu berjalan mundur. Hinata hanya menatapnya sweatdrop, dasar bocah jaman sekarang, yang dibaca majalah 'Play Boy' mulu, pikirnya.

"Ini bukan punyaku," sangkal Sasuke datar, seakan mengerti isi pikiran Hinata. "Ini milik Itachi, kakakku yang hentai."  
"Percaya deh." Hinata tersenyum dipaksakan. "Kau cuma pinjam, kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang sweatdrop, meski tampangnya tetap saja stay cool.

"Ti-tidak. Kakakku. benar dia yang tadi baca ini," sangkal Sasuke sekali lagi. Dalam benaknya mengutuk tindakan Itachi beberapa saat lalu, yang baru saja pulang dari asrama dengan oleh-oleh berupa barang hot. Siapa juga yang mau baca? Malas. Karena rasa malas itulah ia hanya melempar majalah itu ke sofa, berfikir rumahnya tak pernah sekalipun dikunjungi tamu. Jikalau akan ada guru yang memberinya les privat, ia tak menyangka akan datang secepat ini. Hah, pasti image-nya di mata Hinata saat ini adalah; Sasuke si otak cabul.

"Cih, sudahlah. Apa juga pedulimu?"

"Benar. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa." Hinata memaksa senyumnya kembali mengembang. Mencoba tak peduli, toh sudah sewajarnya laki-laki seperti itu, bahkan Neji pun punya koleksi bokep di laptopnya, tapi mengingat sekarang ia sudah taubat, mungkin video nista itu sudah masuk folder sampah.

"Terserah kau mau belajar apa hari ini," kata Sasuke sesaat setelah menyimpan majalah dewasa di kamar Itachi. Ia melempar tas ranselnya di pangkuan Hinata, biar gadis itu yang menyiapkan semua yang diperlukan. Egois. Hinata kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, ketika ada guru yang akan memberi les privat, tingkahnya justru seenak jidat, duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata sambil menaikkan kedua kaki di atas meja. Waw, tata krama yang baik dari seorang Uchiha. Setidaknya, haruslah ia sedikit menghormati Hinata yang notabenenya seorang pembimbingnya. Tapi, ya... sutralah, mungkin serampangan sudah jadi watak Uchiha. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, bahkan sebelum pelajaran dimulai ia sudah letih.

"Kau saja yang pilih, yang kira-kira tidak kau mengerti, pelajaran yang mana?" tanya Hinata. Ia pura-pura sibuk membolak-balik buku cetak milik Sasuke.

"Bu guru."

Hinata mengankat wajahnya seketika. Entah mengapa jika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan bu guru, itu terdengar sangat manis.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Ada yang tidak kumengerti."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Yang mana?"

"Pertanyaan ini; mengapa nona Hyuuga selalu grogi jika berada di dekat Uchiha?"

JDING!

Rasanya ada gunung batu yang menimpa kepalanya. Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana, Uchiha itu senang sekali menggodanya. Ih, Hinata benci melihat seringaian iblis itu. Demi Jashin, ada nafsu melayangkan high heelsnya di wajah Sasuke, tapi... kasihan juga saat membayangkan jika wajah mulusnya itu membiru.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Sasuke. Atau kalau tidak, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Sabar, sabar Hinata! Yang kau hadapi hanya seorang ababil.

"Oops." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Yah, dari pada bu gurunya itu kabur dan tak kembali.

"Bagus! Kita kembali ke pelajaran."

"Baiklah."

Hening beberapa saat. Rasanya si Uchiha itu sudah mulai jinak. Bahkan tanpa sekecap pertanyaanpun, remaja itu lancar mengerjakan soal uji kompetensi di buku cetaknya. Hinata tahu, seharusnya Sasuke tak butuh seorang pembimbing belajar, sepertinya ia hanya... kesepian dan bosan.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai menikmati pekerjaannya. Yah, jadi apa gunanya kini Hinata berada di sini? Bahkan muridnya terlihat jauh lebih pintar darinya.

**Kruyuuukkk... kryuyuuukkk...**

? Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Hayati suara perut Sasuke yang berdendang. Haa, semua keadaan memang tak mendukungnya menjadi pembimbing, akan lebih cocok jika disebut; Baby Sitter, eh mungkin tepatnya Boy Sitter.

"Kenapa? Lapar?"

"Tidak. Tak usah pedulikan." Sasuke cuek. Tak peduli dengan riuh lambungnya yang merobek hening, ia sudah biasa menahan lapar.

Krukyuuk...

Aish, Sasuke mencengkram perutnya yang melilit. Ah, maag-nya pasti kambuh.

"Kau mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak ada makanan. Aku tidak bisa masak, aku juga selalu sendiri di rumah," jelas Sasuke, datar.

Hinata menatap heran bercampur prihatin. "Jadi? Selama ini kau makan di mana?"

"Sekali, di kantin sekolah. Selebihnya kubiarkan perutku kelaparan, atau jika tidak tahan, aku akan cari ramen di kedai ujung gang."  
"Hanya itu?" Hinata mengamati tubuh Sasuke dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, pantas Uchiha itu kurus, batin Hinata.

"Hn."

"Kalau terus begitu, kau bisa kena maag."

"Hn."

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" tawar Hinata.

"Kau bisa memasak?" sangsi Sasuke menahan seringai.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Sasuke." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari di mana letak dapur. Sasuke pasrah saja, ia hanya siap-siap menunggui Hinata yang akan memasak, takut-takut gadis itu akan menghancurkan dapurnya, hal yang terjadi seminggu lalu ketika Naruto dengan sok baiknya memberi tawaran yang sama; memasak untuk Sasuke. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kompor gas-nya meledak sesaat setelah Naruto menyulutnya dengan korek api.

Sesampainya di dapur, gadis itu segera meletakkan teflon di atas kompor dan menuangkan sedikit minyak. Hmm, setelah ia periksa, ternyata isi kulkas juga kosong. Kasihan, lalu apa yang bisa dimasak?

"Benar-benar mau memasak?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau baik."

Hinata tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah telur di rak kulkas paling bawah. Semoga ini tidak busuk.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata memecah telur dan menuangnya dalam teflon. Mungkin menu hari ini hanya ada telur mata sapi, lain kali Hinata akan memaksa Sasuke agar anak itu memenuhi isi kulkasnya.

"Hinata..."

Gadis itu menggoreng telurnya dengan api sedang membalik posisi telur agar tidak gosong dan menabur sedikit garam sebelum telurnya benar-benar matang.

"Kau tuli, hah?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lelah. Tak ada yang lebih ia benci selain dikacangi(1).

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk," jawab Hinata, masih sangat sabar, sesaat kemudian dara cantik itu mengankat telurnya dengan spatula dan meletakkannya di atas piring. "Nah, sudah jadi... Kau makanlah dulu, ada nasi kan?"

Sasuke meraih piring tanpa minat. "Kau mau bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh?"

"Ya. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah sebagai yang pertama, dan kau berkencan denganku. Sehari juga tak apa."

_To be continue..._

* * *

Catatan kaki : 1. Diabaikan

Huuee... Sebelumnya sudah ada niat, pokoknya kalo ini fic gak sukses bikin reader tertarik (dalam artian, makin nambah chapter makin menurun drastis reviewnya) gak akan dilanjut. #dor Ah, yeah! Soalnya saya juga harus balik ke jalur utama; cerpen.  
Review memang bukan patokan, tapi kalo tiap chapter reviewnya menurun berarti saya gak sukses bikin reader tertarik dengan tulisan saya. #dor.  
Dan kalo saya gagal di fanfic, berarti saya harus poelang kampoeng, ke cerpen. #lebay


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-sama... gomen chapter kemarin pendek. Gomen juga curcolnya doank yang buanyak #dijotosh Bukan maksud hati mengancam agar setiap silent reader mau mereview, tp saya cuma minder aja ama tulisan saya, sejak publish chap 1, udah ragu, layak publish gak ya? apa ada yg baca? apa ada yg ngikutin? saya jg nggak yakin T.T Niat awal emang bikin fic ini skedar buat pelarian, soalnya lg jenuh sama cerpen, eh, trnyata respon pembaca baik, hehe... iya deh, iya lanjuuut!

Oh, iya... demi kenyamanan, balesan reviewnya saya lempar ke tempat yg paling bawah, hehe...  
Karna adanya bnyak protes, saya panjangin deh chap ini =='a

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**.  
**

**Looking for My Hero**

**.  
**

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Maksudmu?"

"Berkencanlah denganku, Hime." Sasuke tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum meski tipis, tapi setidaknya tak ada seringai setan yang menghias bibirnya.

"Kau, selalu mempermainkan aku. Dasar brengsek," cerca Hinata sembari memutar bola mata.

"Hey, aku serius! Jadilah milikku, sehari saja juga boleh, dan aku akan memberi apapun yang kau minta."

Plak!

Hinata geram! Benar-benar geram. Kali ini tamparan keras yang menyambut keisengan Sasuke. Oke, selama ini Hinata cukup bersabar ketika Sasuke mempermainkan dan terus melakukan hal jail padanya, tapi gadis itu tak bisa bersabar lagi ketika Uchiha itu menawar harga dirinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke. Kau tak sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang anyir di sudut bibirnya. Pasti berdarah, pikir Sasuke. Seram juga Hinata kalau sedang marah. Tapi, Uchiha mana punya urat takut?

"Che, seharusnya kau tak menolaknya." Sasuke menyeringai seperti biasanya. Nyaris Hinata melayangkan tangannya kembali jika ia tak melihat luka di sudut bibir Sasuke yang membiru. Ah, apa ia menamparnya terlalu keras? Tapi, sepertinya tak perlu ada sesal, Uchiha muda itu pantas mendapatkannya. Hanya sebuah peringatan ringan, gadis itu bersumpah akan memenggal kepala ayamnya jika Sasuke masih terus bertingkah. Ya, pasti Hinata akan membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri, andai... andai saja Sasuke tak membuatnya grogi tujuh turunan dengan terus mendekat ke arahnya dengan tampang iblis.

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah. Che, remaja itu tetap saja percaya diri meski bercak merah telah mengintip di sudut bibirnya. Apapun itu, mengapa bibir yang terluka itu masih sanggup melengkungkan seringai? Parahnya lagi, bisa-bisanya ia dengan percaya diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, memperlihatkan ekspresi meremehkan yang paling dibenci Hinata, tapi entahlah, Hinata memang benci, tapi selalu terpaku ketika menatapnya. Bahkan untuk berkedippun Hinata tak sanggup. Ayolah, jangan menganggap Hinata lebay, Sasuke saja yang terlalu keren.

"Kau itu... bodoh sekali," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan Hinata, hingga gadis itu merasakan bibir Sasuke yang sedikit menyentuh daun telinganya. Sejurus itu, Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya tanpa melepas seringai. Mendekati wajah Hinata. Mendekat. Mendekat. Terus mendekat dengan tawa tertahan. Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang gugup tingkat akud.

Kena kau. Yah, Sasuke sempat merasa di atas angin saat melihat gadis itu tersudut.

**Duk!**

Sebelum sebelah kaki Hinata yang mendarat tepat di antara jemari kakinya.

"Ouch!" Sasuke melompat-lompat dengan sebelah kakinya yang terangkat. Ooh, kelinci yang tersudut juga bisa menggigit. Ingat itu, sayang.

Sasuke menatap Hinata heran bercampur kesal. Sial! Tega sekali Hinata menginjak kakinya yang hanya beralas sandal rumah? Ah, apalagi Hinata mengenakan high heels agak runcing. Cocok! Siapa yang menduga Hinata bisa menyakitinya 2X di waktu kurang dari 10 menit? Hah, beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya gadis itu tidak sekasar ini. Ibu jari kakinya pasti bengkak, atau bahkan retak?

"Apa yang kau-"

"Ra-rasakan!" Sela Hinata setengah gugup.

"Oh, shit! Sakit sekali..."

Hinata tertawa dalam hati ketika tahu reaksi Sasuke yang berlebihan, namun agak takut juga sih, bukan hal yang mustahil jika remaja itu akan membalasnya 1000X kejahilan. Mengerikan! Hinata ingin menangis jika membayangkan itu.

"Aku pulang," seru Hinata sengak sesaat setelah pikirannya normal kembali. Sasuke makin dongkol ketika Hinata pergi begitu saja. Hey, setidaknya pasangkan plester di sudut bibir dan ibu jari kaki yang lebam itu lebih dulu.

"Cih," Sasuke ingin mencak-mencak sebenarnya, tapi demi harga diri dan kehormatan sebagai salah satu keturunan Uchiha, pada akhirnya ia hanya berdecak sembelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Aw, sudut bibirnya masih nyeri. Nyeri yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Yah, lucu juga, ini pertama kali ia merasakan ditampar, apalagi pelakunya seorang gadis. Remaja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sedih juga ajakan kencannya ditolak mentah-mentah, plus dapat hadiah gamparan 5 jari pula. Apa ia harus melewati 23 Juli sendiri lagi? Ah, bahkan menyisihkan waktu sehari untuk menemani hari ulang tahunnya saja Hinata menolak. Hanya sehari, tak lebih. Atau cara bicaranya saja yang salah hingga membuat bibirnya harus menanggung pedih? Oke, Sasuke akui ia bukan type lelaki bermulut madu, bahkan orang-orang bilang apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya bak bisa ular. Mematikan. Cih, seenaknya saja.  
Acapkali bicara pada wanita, tanpa ba-bi-bu yang muluk-muluk, mereka akan sembah sujud dengan sendirinya, memohon agar Sasuke menerimanya meski jadi yang kedua. Dan jika Sasuke mengatakan tidak, tanpa peringatan atau pemilihan kata yang sehalus mungkin, maka gadis-gadis itu tak akan segan berteriak frustasi, mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tak berarti lagi. Aih, Sasuke jenuh dengan hal itu. Dikejar-kejar kaum hawa itu sudah jadi hal biasa, dan sangat memuakkan. Ow, rasanya akan menarik jika ia sendiri yang mengejar, bukan? Ah, itu tantangan tersendiri.

* * *

Senin pagi, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada si bungsu Uchiha. Bukannya segera bersiap-siap untuk upacara bendera, remaja itu justru sibuk bolak-balik ke ruang kesehatan dengan berbagai alasan. Mulai dari; sariawan, bibir pecah-pecah dan sakit tenggorokan. Ada-ada saja.  
"Jangan injakkan kakimu di sini lagi Sasuke! Memuakkan!" Hinata mendorong punggung Sasuke hingga keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dan langsung mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Hinata, hey... aku hanya ingin... aish!" Mengapa susah sekali mengatakan maaf? Lagipula, mungkin kemarin Hinata hanya salah paham. Yah, salahnya juga karena tak mampu mengatur kalimat yang baik dan enak didengar. Kalau diingat-ingat, perkataannya kemarin memang lebih mirip orang yang ingin menyewa wanita. Astaga, autis!

"Apa?" Hinata kembali membuka pintu. Alisnya mengernyit heran. Jujur, ia ingin mendengar penjelasan masuk akal dari Sasuke.

"Cih, aku lupa..." Bujang kencur itu membuang muka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kening Hinata berkerut ganda. Bagaimana tidak? Si menyebalkan Sasuke sepertinya hanya ingin membuang-buaog waktunya.

"Yasudah pergi, sana."

Sumpah demi Tuhan. Mengapa kali ini Sasuke merasa teramat-sangat bodoh? Che, berurusan dengan perempuan memang bukan perkara gampang. Pantas jika si tampan Gaara itu tetap saja memilih jomblo, juga cerita tentang salah satu sensei; Kakashi yang betah menduda setelah bercerai dari Ayame, oh iya, ada lagi satu gosip tentang Deidara, si bule yang tak mahir bahasa Inggris itu juga tak pernah menggandeng perempuan (atau benar kata gosip? Dei sedang backstreet dengan Sasori?) Nah, kan, itu bukti kalau berurusan dengan perempuan memang ribet. Seperti halnya Sasuke, yang sejak tadi hanya diam-diam tanpa tujuan di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia tak peduli beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat sudah berbisik-bisik sambil asyik menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Cih, pasti bergosip, batin Uchiha kesal. Ia melemparkan deathglare tingkat dewanya pada gadis-gadis itu, namun hanya sepersekian detik, karena detik berikutnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi lebih hangat.

"Sakura, bisa kita bicara?"

Gadis pemilik rambut pink itu menunjuk wajahnya, seakan bertanya, "Aku?"  
Heran saja, hampir 3 tahun sekelas, 3 tahun pula Sasuke enggan bertegur sapa dengan Sakura, gadis-gadis lain juga sebenarnya.

"Iya, kau. Kemarilah." Ia menggerakkan jemarinya, yang lantas membuat Sakura berbinar luar biasa, dengan semangat dara cantik (namun jidat kurang menarik) itu berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kenapa kita harus mojok di sini?" tanya Sakura. Penasaran mengapa Sasuke mimilih bicara di depan ruang kesehatan. Toh, ada yang lebih baik, kan? Kantin atau perpustakaan misalnya.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan dara jidat bandara itu. Dengan seringaiannya, Sasuke yakin bisa membuat Sakura lupa kini ia berada di mana.

"Che, cantik sekali kau hari ini."

Dipuji Sasuke? Tuhan, apa Sakura sedang bermimpi? Meski intonasinya sinis, tetap saja terdengar manis.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersipu malu. Pipinya mulai merona.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka menggombal."

Benar juga, pikir Sakura. Astaga, Ino harus tahu hal ini. Ia pasti mati karena cemburu. "Ah, ada noda di wajahmu." Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu geer tingkat dewa. Dadanya pun naik turun, nafasnya memburu, aliran darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya mulai memanas dan parahnya jari-jemarnya kini penuh peluh, semoga saja ia terus bertahan. Akan jadi sangat memalukan jika tiba-tiba naluri fangirl-nya meledak dan histeris menyerukan nama Sasuke layaknya artis idolanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke..." Sakura bagai terbang keawang-awang. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga mendapat keberuntungan macam ini?

"Hanya hal kecil." Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Memang, begitu mudah menggaet wanita, jika ia mau, tak akan ada masa baginya untuk menjomblo, pasti ada saja gadis yang bersaing menggantikan mantan Sasuke.

"Well, kau juga wangi sekali. Parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura, menghirup aroma yang Sasuke yakini adalah bau sabun colek, yah biasanya Sasuke juga memakainya untuk mencuci piring kotor.  
Kyaaaaa Sakura bersumpah tak akan neko-neko. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya rajin-rajin menggosok tubuhnya, -terutama leher- dengan sabun cap colek. Oops, ini rahasia lho.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar pintu ruang kesehatan yang dibanting nyaring. Jantung Sakura hampir melompat saat mendengarnya, sedangkan Sasuke? Pemuda itu justru menyeringai puas, ia yakin Hinata yang melakukan itu. Benar Hinata cemburu tidak, ya? Sasuke menebak-nebak.

Sementara, seseorang di balik pintu kesehatan itu meremas-remas stetoskopnya dengan gemas. Entah kenapa ia sangat geram melihat tingkah Uchiha yang sok romantis pada siswi yang jidatnya lebih luas dari papan tulis itu. Lagipula, untuk apa ia geram begini?

Cemburu?

Tidak. Enak saja. Hinata yakin ia tidak cemburu. Ya, hanya kesal saja pada Sasuke. Ingin memarahinya, memukul, dan menjambak rambut ayamnya. Tapi atas dasar apa Hinata melakukan itu?

Cemburu?

Ih, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak salah?

OMG! Rasanya Hinata hampir gila. Dara cantik itu mencengkram rambut panjangnya, frustasi. Bukankah Hinata lebih cantik dari gadis pink itu? Tapi mengapa Sasuke justru bersikap sangat manis pada Sakura? Sedangkan padanya? Jail tingkat Dewa.

Eh?

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Apa Hinata cemburu?

"Tidakkk! Uchihaaaaaa..." geram Hinata dalam hati. Ia kembali membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, bukan berniat mengintip seperti tadi. Kali ini ia benar-benar membukanya lebar. Menatap kedua insan itu bergantian sebelum berlalu tanpa suara. Sasuke hampir tergelak melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah itu.

"Hey, nona Hyuuga..."

Hinata tak menyahut, meski jelas ia dengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ya, siapa juga yang mau menjawab panggilan si brengsek Uchiha itu.

"Bu guru, kau sombong sekali." Suara seksi itu terdengar kembali

Eh? Apa? Seksi? Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, tidak! Setiap lelaki yang beranjak dewasa pasti bersuara pecah, dan itu membuat suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan agak serak-serak. Seksi bukan?

"Hey, bu guru!"

Oke, kali ini Hinata tak bisa abai dengan panggilan itu. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu lebih suka dipanggil bu guru dari pada nona atau semacamnya. Apalagi yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke, yang bahkan tak pernah memberi embel-embel hormat pada guru lain. Haa, haruskah Hinata berbangga hati karena mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' dari Uchiha?

"Ikut aku!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata. Tanpa sopan santun remaja itu menggeret Hinata tanpa peduli lagi pada Sakura yang terpaku bak batu Malin Kundang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ah, lenganku sakit."

Sasuke tak menghentikan langkah meski sejenak, hanya melonggarkan genggamannya di lengan Hinata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, kurang ajar." Hinata meronta sia-sia. Karena si stoic tetap saja tak acuh.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau tak bisa diam, hah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa intonasi. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya, meraih kunci motor bergantungan tomat yang manis. Hinata terheran ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di tempat parkir, remaja itu lantas meraih helm teropong dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Hn. Kau saja yang pakai."

"Siapa juga yang mau pergi?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan memasangkan helm itu dengan paksa. Sasuke tak butuh persetujuan untuk menculik bu gurunya. Mau tak mau, Hinata akan berkencan dengannya. Egois memang, tapi itulah Uchiha.  
"Hey-"

"Diam! Dasar berisik! Cepat naik!"

"Tapi-"

"Cepat naik!"

Hinata pasrah. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika Sasuke menaiki motor ninjanya lebih dulu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat naik!" gertak Sasuke seolah bicara pada anak kecil.

Hinata tak punya pilihan kecuali menurut. Menghindar pun percuma. Si egois Uchiha pasti akan mengejarnya meski ke ujung dunia.

"Pegangan!" Sudut mata Sasuke melirik cara duduk Hinata yang terlalu jaga jarak dari punggungnya. Dengan santai ia meraih jemari Hinata dan meletakannya di pinggangnya.

"Najis!" Hinata meraih kembali tangannya. Bibirnya cemberut, kesal juga. Tapi, kenapa tidak menolak? Justru pasrah pada bocah egois itu?

Motor ninja Sasuke melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota. Hinata merinding. Sumpah demi Jashin, ia khawatir jantungnya akan lepas dan terbawa angin jika Sasuke berkendara dengan begitu ugal-ugalan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Nah, pada akhirnya tempat yang paling tepat untuk jemarimu itu adalah pinggangku, batin Sasuke.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Hinata mencengkam erat pinggang Sasuke. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah kaku, huft belum pernah ia naik motor dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya naik jet coaster, gerutu Hinata sebal.  
Oh, yeah! Bagus sekali, Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya kau berkeliaran di jam kerja tanpa permisi, pasti Tsunade akan menelannya bulat-bulat jika sampai ketahuan. Ayolah, akhir-akhir ini wanita nomer satu di SMA Konoha itu benar-benar sensitf, ia akan mengamuk bak banteng terluka hanya karena hal kecil. Seperti kasus Kakashi kemarin, hanya karena membaca Icha-icha Paradise di kelas, lelaki itu kena hukuman; menyiram taman secara manual, alias harus bolak-balik toilet dengan menggotong dua ember berisi air. Miris sekali, bukan? Ih, hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata gemetar tak berdaya. Semoga saja kasusnya ini tak sampai diketahui Tsunade, atau nasibnya akan sama seperti seniornya yang malang itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit, entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya tidak punya tujuan. Bocah tengik, beraninya kau, dara itu gemas, sadar akan kelakuan Sasuke yang hanya memutari rute yang sama; antara alun-alun Konoha-danau Tobi-balai kota.

"Pelankan motormu." Hinata setengah berteriak. Deru angin menyamarkan suaranya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Pelankan motormu."

"Kau ingin turun di sini?" Sasuke menepikan motor gedenya. Ah, danau Tobi. Seharusnya ada tempat yang lebih menarik dari ini, tapi gadis itu memintanya berhenti di sini kan? Apa Hinata menyukai tempat macam ini?

Hinata melepas helmnya.

"Kau suka, ya?" tanya Sasuke, heran. Mengapa kebanyakan gadis suka sesuatu yang penuh air? Pantai, danau atau airterjun. Che, ia sendiri malas kalu melihat tempat-tempat yang airnya dalam, ngeri.

"Wah, kalau melihat danau, rasanya aku ingin berenang," seru Hinata antusias. Entah. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah lupa pada rasa kesalnya, termasuk lupa telah meninggalkan pekerjaanya di sekolah.

"O, ya? Aku malah tidak bisa berenang," gumam Sasuke tanpa minat. Hinata tersenyum mengejek. Ternyata si jenius itu juga punya kekurangan.

"Cih, jangan mengolok." Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bermain air di tepian danau. Maaf saja, ia tak mungkin bergabung.

"Siapa yang mengolok?" Hinata melipat keningnya, sebal. "Kau perasa sekali."

"Hey, Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Kita lanjutkan taruhan kemarin."

Hinata menghempaskan nafas bercampur tawa dipaksakan. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Uchiha."

"Aku serius. Kita berkencan setelah aku kembali dengan prestasi. Bagaimana?"

"Itu sama artinya kau mengalahkanku sebelum berperan. Curang." Hinata mencibir.

"Lagipula, kau berani sekali."

"Aku serius, Hinata."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada bocah gila sepertimu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Jangan pernah menganggapku anak kecil, nona!"

"Ow, maaf... Sengaja." Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Lantas? Apa yang membuatmu percaya?"

"Ho, mungkin jika Uchiha muda ini melempar dirinya ke tengah danau," tantang Hinata. Ia tersenyum, merasa menang. Si pangeran muda yang tidak bisa berenang ini mana berani tersentuh air danau?

Tapi, Sasuke mana punya rasa takut?

_To be continue..._

* * *

Oke, chap depan Sasuke tewas kelelep!  
(dikroyok readers)  
Ampuuun! Bercanda doank, hehe... ya kagak mungkinlah saya bikin cerita mengenaskan macam tuh, daripada nebak-nebak, kita ketemu chap depan lagi. oke?

* * *

Sekarang... saya mau ngebacot di sesi bales ripyu dulu...

#Ryu Matsuda hehe... thanks ya... udah update, jgn lupa mampir lagi :D

#Hinataw mksudny konflik yg klimaks gt? iya, say... ntar aq kasih, perlahan-lahan aja :D

#Xyzee Hehe, kan misalnya kagak laku, hehe selama masih laku pasti lanjuuuttt

#SasyaTazkyaLawliet Aih-aih, iya, lho! Meski cerah ttp dingin! ehehe, inget aja kalo aq warga Pakis. Wew, gondanglegi. Deket jg euy :)

#Yui -jding- duh, jadi gmn donk? hehe, jalan keluarnya, aq taruh di bawah aja blzan reviewnya.

#Ulva-chan Bukan bermaksud ngancam atuh. -AsahGolok-  
ini baru ngancam wkwk -plak-

#asdfjkhl aduh, ini nama atau urutan di keyboard? wkwkwk mksudnya?

#Mitsuki Ota aduh, siapa yg bilang bo'ong dpt pahala? -dor-  
Aduh, emak bukan sedih karna reviewnya sdikit, -lirik review- hehe cuma awalnya kurang PD dg fic ini, jd ada niat gak dilanjut kalo readernya gak suka, geto!

#Kertas Biru hoho... thanks buat reviewnya lho...

#Lyla Lonyx haha, hal yg trjadi pd temenku yg kyk org alim, tp aslinya ngeres. Eng, nanti diceritakan ortu sasu kemana hehe .

#HanYessie3424 jiah, lupa ya, Han? di chap awal ada keterangan beda umur mreka cuma skitar 2-3 tahunan. Hayoh, baca ulang dr chap 1 #dijotosh .

#jenaMaru-chan kalo aq tetep mas Sai donk xD Hehe, kalo baca 3X sehari mah oke aja, tp kalo update 3X sehari bisa pengsan berdiri aq #kelenger .

#Zaehime Aih-aih, suka mas Sai juga ya? sip! pasti ada.

#Guest Makasih, apresiasinya Guest xD .

#Wely Salam knal jg Wely, :) hoho, tenang... asal bnyk yg suka pasti q lanjutin.

#Cherry19 Haloo Cherry... thanks apresiasinya. Tapi, apa pantes ini disebut fic humor? haha, soalnya unsur komedi hanya kebetulan nyelip.

#Lucky Ningen 13 tahun? masih unyu donk, kyk aq yg masih 7 tahun #dijotosh!  
Eh, salah itung. iya, deh iya, qm bener panggil aku kak... :)

#Crimson 'Jac' Lotus hoho... makasih, gmn? puas gak ama chap 4 ini?

#astiamorichan ahoy, ketemu lg! Gmn? ud disimak kan lanjutanx?

#Momoka Moga chap ini jg makin seru -komatkamit-

#Yamanaka Emo jikalau ada author lebay, readernya jg ikut lebay jadinya, wkwkwk! Yosh, tenang-tenang, pan kata2 yg chap kemarin itu prediksi, soalnya saya gak PD, gini2, saya ini jg org yg gampang minder lho! haha...  
yosh, yosh... Bener apa kata Emo, update demi mas Sai, -eh maksudnya demi reviewer jg reader yg ngikutin wkwkwk

#sabaku no ligaara Krik.  
i-iya, update kok, -malu- Btw, makasih konkritnya, pasti saya terapin, hehe... ngebantu buanget lho ^^ .

#dekdanurlageenyanmanteng Bukan.  
Catatan kaki yg q selipkan itu pengertian dari dikacangi(1) artinya diabaikan. Itu sepenuhx perasaan Sasuke. Putus asa? Bukan type saya buanged itu wkwkwk, kagak! Cuma tulisan saya yg lain (cerpen) terbengkalai gara2 fanfict tp gak masalah, saya cinta sama dunia fanfiksi, dan saya cuma mau balik kalo ffn lg sepi wkwk ya, itu yg saya maksud poelang kampoeng. Kalo ada fic lain yg gak lanjut, bkn mslah apa-apa, tp karna gak ada ide alias mentok!

#MoodMaker eh, hehe Sasuke itu kan Uke, liat tuh namanya Sas(uke) -dibakarAmaterasu-

#n Se-senior? Hey, jangan membuatku seperti kecambah, (kecil berkepala besar)  
eh, hehe kagak minggat kok, hehe... santai-santai, kalo udah niat nulis pasti lanjut xD

* * *

Eh, sesi blz reviewnya ini kepanjangan gak?  
Hehe, soalnya saya suka ngobrol lewat blasan review, kesanx kyk ngobrol langsung sama Minna-sama  
Tp kalo kepanjanganan, bisalah saya pendekin, biar bisa dibaca dlm waktu sesingkat-singkatnya :D (nyengir)


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 Update!

* * *

Gomen di chap kemarin kalo ada yg menyinggung beberapa pihak. Sungguh gak ada niat membashing chara manapun. Gomen juga kalo update chap 5 ini agak lama. Sungguh sebenarnya ngetiknya udah lama kelar, tapi ada suatu hal yang bikin saya gak bisa update dulu.

**Sai** : Sebenernya dia nggak punya duit buat ke warnet!

**Sasu** : Bukan! Itu karna dia puasa. Seharian kerjanya molor doank!

**Hinata** : Salah semua! Yang bener, dia tuh ngejar honor, makanya lebih aktif ke cerpen!

**Me** : Diem, semua! Gue gebok juga nih!

**SasuSaiHina** : -Kaboer-

Oh, iya... kalo di chapter ini kagak lucu, jgn protes ya, kembali ke genre yang sebenernya bukan humor wkwk...  
sip! Yuk lanjut!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Ya, lagi dan lagi menyeringai seperti iblis berparas bintang film. Melihat kepercayaan diri itu, Hinata ragu apa bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa berenang? Pasti hanya bisa-bisanya saja itu. Akting seperti sebelumnya, dan ketika Hinata terpancing, Sasuke akan tertawa diatas rasa malu Hinata.

Biarlah, ia tetap tak peduli meski melihat Sasuke yang sudah menaiki pagar pembatas danau. Haha, lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan bocah tengik itu, pikir Hinata tanpa iba.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata, datar.

"Melakukan apapun yang kau minta." Dengan cuek Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Oh, ya? Hinata nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sasuke, si remaja yang cueknya tak tertandingi akan melakukan apapun yang ia pinta? Mungkin dunia ini sudah tidak bulat.

Tapi, mana bisa Sasuke dipercaya? Paling-paling cuma iseng. Entah, sejak beberapa menit lalu pikiran Hinata hanya tarik ulur, percaya tak percaya. Memang, pada akhirnya Hinata angkat bahu. "Yah, terserah kau sajalah." Sebelum berlalu, membiarkan Sasuke yang bertingkah sesuka hatinya.  
Byuuurrr...

Anak itu, benar-benar mandi rupanya, pikir Hinata dengan senyum kecutnya. Kali ini jangan sampai terpancing permainan bodoh Uchiha lagi. Titik. Akting Sasuke memang cemerlang, tapi Hinata juga punya batas kebodohan. Tak mungkinlah ia terus menerus masuk perangkap setan tampan itu.

Hening beberapa menit. Gadis itu mulai merasa tak enak. Ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke tadi, melongokkan kepalanya melalui pagar pembatas. Dan ternyata... sepi.

Jangan-jangan?

DEG!

Sasuke benar-benar...

DEG!

Terjun dan...

DEG!

Akan tewas tenggelam jika ia tak segera membawanya menepi dan memberikan nafas buatan. Cuih! Itu terlalu jauh, Hinata. Ingat, ini bukan seperti film-film drama yang biasa kau lihat di bioskop.

Dentum jantung Hinata serasa menghantam dadanya dengan cepat. Ia panik, lantas segera berlari melalui anak tangga batu yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Sasukeee..." Ia berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa nyeri. Ada apa ini? Di mana Sasuke? Andai pemuda itu benar tidak bisa berenang, pasti ia sudah megap-megap sambil menganggangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik. Tapi kini? Tak ada reaksi demikian. Eh, benar juga, Sasuke kan bocah batu, pasti ia langsung tenggelam ke dasar danau. Hinata menggeleng, Kami-sama... selamatkan dia.

Bayangkan jika dinginnya danau Tobi merampas nafasmu. Sesak. Gelap. Dalam. Mengerikan.

Berapa lama lagi Sasuke harus bertahan di dalam air? Sial, mengapa Hinata lama sekali? Pikirnya.

Oh, baiklah. Silahkan masukkan nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam daftar nama-nama orang gila yang kalian kenal. Betapa tidak? Bocah itu bahkan nekat menjatuhkan diri ke danau demi sesuatu yang ia anggap menyenangkan. Itu tindakan gila, benar? Mungkin Sasuke memiliki sudut pandang lain. Entah berasal dari feeling atau perhitungan yang tepat, bahwa Hinata pasti tak rela melihatnya sampai kenapa-napa. Haha... Sasuke senang membayangkannya. Tapi, uhh... ia mulai merasakan dadanya seperti diremas. Menyakitkan juga jika kehabisan oksigen. Keluhan kedua yang pemuda itu rasakan adalah pandangannya yang mulai kabur, selain air payau danau Tobi membuat matanya perih, rasanya kelopak matanya juga berat. Mati aku, Sasuke pesimis. Ini semua tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Hinata... Hinata tidak menolongnya. Atau terlambat? Atau gadis itu sama saja dengannya; tidak bisa berenang. Mampus! Tamat riwayatnya.

'Tolong, jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang, aku masih perjaka.' Batin Sasuke berdoa di sisa kesadarannya yang makin menipis. Jujur, sejujur-jujurnya, Sasuke menyesal telah menjatuhkan diri ke danau. Berapa lama Sasuke tak berdaya di air? Semenit? Dua menit? Atau lebih? Entahlah. Yang jelas kini tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya mati, pikir Sasuke sebelum ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya cepat, seketika itu ia merasa dibangunkan paska dari tidurnya; terkejut dan panik. Terlebih ketika ia melihat bayang wanita dengan rambut indigonya yang tergerai. Well, dalam keadaan kritis pun ia masih sempat mengumbar seringai. Semua memang sesuai dugaannya; Hinata tak akan membiarkannya tenggelam. Yah, selalu menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya, terlalu yakin pada naluri.

"Kau gila, hah?" tanya Hinata setibanya di tepi danau. Sasuke terbatuk, sesekali juga memuntahkan air danau yang sempat terminum. Nafasnya tersengal, mungkin buru-buru memasok oksigen di paru-parunya yang sempat krisis tadi.

"Mungkin," sahutnya, tanpa beban. Meski dadanya masih naik turun, terengah. Hinata tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia macam ini? Waras tapi gila, jenius tapi bodoh. Jika saja tadi Hinata memilih angkat tangan, mungkin Sasuke bisa benar-benar tewas mengenaskan. Beuh! Tak bisa dibayangkan jika foto Sasuke besok akan menghias media masa dengan judul yang dicetak tebal; Ditolak kencan, bocah tewas tenggelam. Beuh!

"Che, kau kalah. Kita berkencan."

Eh? Paras Hinata memerah. Sasuke... entah apa yang harus Hinata katakan. Kau memang type aneh, mengajak gadis berkencan dengan tindakan nekad begini. Tapi jika diingat kembali, mungkin ini cara Sasuke menunjukkan keseriusannya. Meski sama sekali tidak romantis.

"A-aku... tidak pernah bilang mau berkencang denganmu." Hinata memaikkan kedua jari telunjuk, manis sekali menurut Sasuke.

"Che, kau mau! Tapi malu."

Uh, Hinata makin gemas! Mengapa bocah itu seperti tahu isi hatinya? Padahal sebisa mungkin Hinata berusaha jual mahal.

Hening beberapa menit. Mereka berdua seakan mati kutu usai pembicaraan tentang kencan, hingga Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku kedinginan," desah Sasuke, nyaris tak terdengar. Hinata tersenyum melihat gigil di bibirnya yang tampak memucat. Salahmu, pikir gadis itu.

"Ya, sudah... pulang sana. Kau tak perlu mengantarku."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan gadis basah pulang sendiri?" Ya, tentu saja Hinata tahu, meski belum bisa disebut dewasa, Sasuke itu type bertanggung jawab. Memang sudah seharusnya ia mengembalikan sendiri apa yang telah dipinjamnya. Tapi, mana tega gadis itu melihat gigil Sasuke yang kedinginan. Kasihan!

Hinata tertawa. "Aku kembali ke sekolah saja."

"Dengan baju basah begini?"

"Aku bisa pakai baju Anko-senpai. Dia banyak meninggalkan bajunya di UKS." Alasan Hinata saja. Dari pada memakai baju seksi Anko, mending ia minta jemput Neji dan pulang. Oh, rasanya sudah rindu mandi air panas.

Sasuke manggut-manggut, sama sekali tak beringsut. Lupa pada gigil tubuhnya yang menggila.

"Sudah, pulang sana!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke dengan sikunya. Pemuda itu lantas mendengus kesal. Diusir memang menyebalkan. Sasuke menghampiri motor ninjanya, sebelum tanjap gas ia sempat menengok ke arah Hinata sambil berseru,

"Besok jam 02.00, kutunggu di taman Konoha."

Hinata hanya meresponnya dengan senyum, ia tertawa tertahan, "seenaknya saja!"

* * *

Ada yang berbeda ketika Sasuke sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Ia mendapati lampu rumahnya sudah menyala. Dan mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah itu, mewah sekali. Tidak mungkin itu milik ibunya. Setelah memarkir motornya sembarangan di teras, Sasuke gegas masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum semilir angin makin membekukan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Haaattcchiiii." Remaja itu mengusap hidupnya yang memerah. Pasti masuk angin. Brrr... rasanya ia butuh koin untuk kerokan.

"Aku pul-"

Kata-kata Sasuke menggantung bersamaan ketika ia membukuka pintu rumah. Seseorang yang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyambutnya dengan senyumlah yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Sasuke, sudah pulang rupanya." Mikoto tersenyum.

Bukan. Bukan wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke tercengang, akan tetapi pria tengah baya yang duduk di samping Mikoto. Siapa dia? Sasuke mengernyit penasaran.

"Astaga." Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya, lantas menghampiri putra bungsunya. "Kenapa bisa basah kuyup begini?"

"Dia... siapa?" Sasuke menunjuk orang asing itu dengan dagunya.

"Oh... dia paman Asuma, teman ibu."

Teman? Ha, mana mungkin seorang teman datang di jam seperti ini? Dan ada kepentingan apa?

"Ah, sudah-sudah, kau ganti baju dulu, nanti keburu masuk angin." Mikoto mendorong punggung Sasuke agar pemuda itu segera meninggalkan ruang tamu. Che, satu lagi yang janggal, mengapa ibunya seperti orang gugup begitu?

Meski dengan langkah berat, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Masih sibuk pikirnya membahas Asuma, paman brewok yang menjadi tamu ibunya. Benar teman kah? Mungkin jawaban ibunya tadi memang benar, pria itu teman kencan ibunya. Mungkinkah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mikoto yang jadi jarang pulang? Dan, nominal di rekening Sasuke dan Itachi yang terus makin gendut tanpa mereka sadari?

Astaga! Apa isi pikiran Sasuke barusan? Remaja itu menggeleng kecil, tak sepantasnya ia berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang ibunya sendiri.

Dering ponsel dari Saku celananya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya -yang ternyata masih sadar meski basah kuyup- dan melihat nama 'Abangku Itachi' di sana. Sasuke tersenyum samar sebelum menekan tombol ok. Sudah lama kakaknya itu tidak menelpon.

"Halo, ada apa, Itachi?"

"Sasu-chan! Panggil aku kakak!"

Sasuke dapat mendengar orang di seberang sana terkikik geli. Che, enak saja menambahkan 'chan' pada namanya.

"Apapun maumulah." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bete.

"Sorry-sorry... bercanda. Bay the way, adikku sedang apa nih?"

"Lagi telpon."

"Jiah!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Krik. Oh, yeah! Ini seperti biasanya. Sebuah obrolan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting. Membuang-buang pulsa saja. Atau alasan Itachi menelpon hanya karena bonus gratisan dari provider yang baik hati? Entahlah.

"Omong-omong, tadi aku melihat Ibu bersama laki-laki. Kau tau dia siapa?"

"Oh, jangan-jangan itu Paman Asuma. Yah, aku pernah sekali melihatnya. Kurasa dia pacar ibu."

Cih, ternyata benar apa yang dicurigakan Sasuke.

Remaja itu mengakhiri pangiri panggilan Itachi tanpa permisi, lantas membuka pelan pintu kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan ruang tamu. Grrr... Entah mengapa Sasuke sangat geram melihat kedekatan mereka. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi. Apapun itu, Sasuke merasa akan ada hal buruk setelah ini.

* * *

Kacau! Baru juga jam 8 pagi, Hinata sudah dibuat geram dengan getar ponselnya yang menandakan pesan kembali masuk. Gadis itu mendengus, sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengirim pesan hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa siang ini mereka ada kencan? Dasar bocah kemaruk! Tapi, toh pada akhirnya Hinata tetap menekan tombol ok di ponselnya.

'jm 2, jgn telat. Q bnci nunggu lma.'

Hinata tersenyum, lantas buru-buru mengetik beberapa kata singkat sebagai balasan.

'Aq tau, ayam! sdah, blajar yang benar sana!'

Baru semenit setelah Hinata menekan tombol sent, ponsel kembali bergetar. Beuh!

'dandan yg cntik!  
dr pd digunjing org; pangeran kencan ama jelata, khekhe'

Hinata menggerutu. Kali ini gadis itu kehilangan minat membalas SMS. Enak saja menyebutnya jelata!

"Ehem! Kuperhatikan dari tadi kau terus senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba manyun semeter. Jatuh cintrong nih, yee..." sindir Anko dengan senyum jahil, seketika wajah Hinata memerah. Uh, bagaimana kalau ketahuan nge-date dengan Sasuke? Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya kalau berita ini sampai didengar seantero sekolah? Jiah, bisa-bisa mading heboh dengan gosip tentang dirinya.

"Ti-tidak, kok! Hehe..." Gadis itu memaksa ukir senyum tetap melekat di bibirnya. Tapi, dasar Hinata, mana becus ia memanipulasi keadaan? Toh, seniornya itu tetap mengendus 'sesuatu' setelah mengamati sikap Hinata yang tidak beres.

"Ayolah, cerita saja..." rajuk Anko menyudutkan Hinata. Berkali-kali wanita itu mengedipkan matanya dengan centil. Che, membuat Hinata illfeel saja.

"Tapi, janji ya... jangan sampai berita ini bocor."

"Siap, bos!"

Hinata menyerah. Memang harusnya ia tetap menjadi seperti biasanya, menjadikan Anko sebagai tong sampah hatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semua tentang Sasuke pada seniornya.

Dan ujung-ujungnya, gelak tawa nyaring yang terdengar memekakkan telinga Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang jatuh hati pada bocah itu." Anko meremas perutnya yang terasa kaku, siapa sangka secepat ini juniornya itu tunduk pada murid SMA? Lucu sekali, padahal beberapa hari lalu Hinata curcol dengan menyelipkan seribu sumpah serapah untuk Sasuke, si bocah serampangan itu. Yah, mungkin benar kata Agnes Monika; Cinta itu, kadang-kadang tak ada logika.

Gelak tawa Anko masih terus terdengar, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka kasar membuat dua petugas kesehatan itu kontan membatu. Tsunade muncul dengan tampang beringas. Kesal dengan keseharian dua orang yang datang kesekolah hanya untuk ngobrol alias curcol tak jelas. Dasar, makan gaji buta! Ia bersumpah akan memotong gaji mereka bulan ini.

"Dari pada nganggur begini, pergi ke kelas XI A sana! Kelas di sana kosong!"

Dan, dua gadis cantik itu tak mengucap pembelaan apapun ketika melesat pergi menuju kelas yang dimaksud. Salah-salah, satu kecap jawab berbuntut seribu omel. Seram!

* * *

Pemuda tampan itu melirik arloji hitamnya sekilas, sudah jam 01.50 dan ia sama sekali belum mengganjal perutnya. Kemeja gelap bergarisnya juga sudah dua hari tidak dicuci. Huh, uang pun menipis, mana bisa pergi ke restoran atau ke laundry?

Belum pernah ia merasa sekalut ini, bahkan untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya saja rasanya susah. Dengan langkah gontai ia menyusuri trotoar yang penuh lubang, dan ia berniat mengakhiri langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah halte di salah satu jalan besar di Konoha. Akhirnya menemukan halte, jadi ia tak harus menaiki taksi yang pasti akan menguras habis isi dompetnya sebelum waktunya. Yah, sekarang harus membiasakan diri dengan desak pengap dalam bus, ia bukan lagi tuan muda, bukan lagi anak Presedir kaya yang menyediakan fasiltas apapun untuknya. Ah, menaiki bus umum hanya salah satu risiko kecil yang harus ia terima setelah mengambil keputusan untuk minggat. Pasti akan lebih banyak masalah setelah ini. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ekspresinya muram, namun hanya sekejap. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja duduk di bangku halte. Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Hmm, wajahnya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, tapi siapa? Sudahlah, mungkin hanya mirip.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya pemuda itu ketika ia sudah duduk di samping gadis yang tengah asyik membaca buku.

"Silahkan," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Tidak digubris perempuan, kasihan sekali.

"Suka baca, ya?"

"Iya."

"Baca apa?" Ia basa-basi. Ah, bukan! Bukan berarti pemuda itu seorang yang suka caper, hanya bosan dengan sepi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengobrol dengan siapapun.

"Buku," sekali lagi gadis itu menjawab sekenanya. Pemuda itu menyerah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah jika nyatanya si lawan bicara tidak menyukai mengobrol dengannya. Ia membenahi topi hitamnya sembelum termenung sendiri, menanti bus yang pasti akan datang lama sekali. Biarlah, lagipula ia bingung harus menginap di rumah siapa lagi hari ini. Oh, apa salah jika ia kabur dari rumah?  
Bluuukk!

"T-tttuan?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menengok, seorang gadis di sampingnya membulatkan sepasang matanya ke arahnya. Buku yang tadinya menjadi sobat setia sudah terjatuh, lepas genggaman. Pemuda itu mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat raut lucu gadis itu.

"I-iya? Kenapa?" tanyanya kikuk. Apalagi ditatap dengan mata melebar seperti itu membuat lelaki itu merasa paranoid. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di wajahnya hingga membuatnya terlihat aneh. Atau karena beberapa hari luntang-lantung dijalanan membuat wajahnya diserbu radikal bebas dan jadi berjerawat? Cermin! Ia butuh cermin.

* * *

Mungkin ini sulit dipercaya. Tapi seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Hinata itu; pemuda dengan topi hitam. Meski dulu melihatnya sekilas, Hinata masih ingat jelas, ada lambang Konoha terbalik di bagian depannya. Wajah itu pun, wajah yang sama. Masih persis dengan 2 tahun lalu. Dia... penolongnya, kah? Lalu, Sasuke?

Seketika wajah Sasuke berkelebat di pelupuk matanya. Pemuda ini dan Sasuke? Oh, sial! Mereka memang mirip.

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

Hmm... pasti bisa tebak pemuda di halte itu siapa, kan? Hahaha...

Bales review dulu, nih...

HanYessie3424 haha, kasian kasian! Sasu q bikin gak bisa renang. Wkwkwk

.

Mitsuki Ota BEuh! emang pernah ngitung pahala? wkwk

.

Kertas Biru kagak niat ngebashing euy T.T

ulva-chan Iya. tuh! si bonek nyebur! xD

.

asdfhjkl nyaha makasih yah. Hehe, meski ooc moga menghibur.  
shinkansen sapa yak?

.

Wely siap, sob! ini update hehe

.

DnA so pasti! tp nanti kalo uda tamat wkwk

.

Istrinya Kakashi Fantasi Liar gak login -jitak-

.

Hyou Hyouichifer wah ketinggalan.  
aku updatex kecepetan kykx nih!

.

JenaMaru-chan hehe. pasti aq bkin semua chara di fic,ku punya kekurangan. xD

.

EviLysa karna update cepet aja nih? wkwkwk

.

SasyaTazkiyaLawliet jiah, kalo aq bisa renang -sering renang di Mendit- wkwk

.

Yamanaka Emo Beuh! Senengnya liat semangat Emo yg menggebu, pake acara mau ngebotakin mas Sai segala.  
Jiah, yg jd maskot utama saya suka dia kan karna rambutnya yang layer itu.  
Thanks ya, aq usahain terus lanjuuut!

.

n sungguh! gak ada diat ngebashing T.T hehe thanks ud mampir ya...

.

Lyla Lonyx haha... kok pada heboh ya, liat Sasu gak bisa renang? wkwk ud simak lum?

.

Crimson 'Jac' Lotus Haha... Dei mah dapet darah inggrisnya doank, wkwk waduh, okeh! kalo gt, mari nuju owari bareng xD

.

Yui Hehe iya tuh. Sasu caper kelewatan.  
Nah, thanks sarannya yo... ngebantu

.

Lucky Ningen Oh, enggak donk. Ntar perlahan-lahan juga muncul yg lain.

.

Lily Purple Lily hehe kalo di indo kan danau Toba.  
Duh, jgn kaget kalo chap ini kagak ada adegan lucu ya, sbnerx ini gak niat bikin humor. Tp ntah knp ya, tiba-tiba naluri ngetik ngelantur kali ya wkwk

.

dekdanurlageenyanmanteng uehehe makasi semangatnya... jiah, ntar kalo mati pairnya batal donk

.

Momoka Syukurlah kalo Momoka suka, hehe.

.

astiamorichan Beuh! Nyinet ya? -malu- haha, manga holic nih kyknya.

.

Hanyou Dark Hehe beneran byur! wkwk iya, andai aku jd hina, bkal q buat jinak tuh ayam -dikandangin-

hinata hitsugaya sip! sip! ini udah lanjut lho...

.

Hime no Rika halo, salam kenal jga.  
Makasih udah sudi mampir hehe

.

Nolarious hehe thanks yah.  
Tp masa ooc bnget, huee pdhal ud diminimalisir

Sekian. Makasih buat semua reviewnya.  
Saya undur diri dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan, hohoho...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 update!

sorry lama, setelah ini mungkin akan lama lagi. Huft, biasalah... sibuk hehe...

* * *

**Looking for My Hero**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Seketika wajah Sasuke berkelebat di pelupuk matanya. Pemuda ini dan Sasuke? Oh, sial! Mereka memang mirip.

Lelaki di sampingnya mengebaskan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak, lantas buru-buru menyunggingkan senyum kikuk sambil menunduk maaf, sungkan juga karena sempat berlaku tidak sopan pada pemuda itu. Siapapun pasti illfeel ditatap seperti itu.

"Maaf, ma-maaf... aku ti-tidak bermaksud memuatmu err..." Owh, shit! Mengapa bicaranya belepotan begini? Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Gugup juga membuat jemarinya lagi-lagi terasa basah. Huh, selalu saja seperti ini. Hinata tak tahu, mengapa ia bisa jadi gagap mendadak di saat kondisi komunikatif sangat dibutuhkan.

"Hmm... tak apa," sahut pemuda itu, dengan senyum yang sangat ramah. Tapi hanya sejenak, sesaat setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali terdiam, seolah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yah, seharusnya ia tak lupa tujuannya datang ke Konoha adalah mencari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Tu-tuan?" panggil Hinata, gugup. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan memaksa senyum. "Ya?"

"Kau ingat aku?" Gadis itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit heran.

"Iya juga, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, nona. Tapi lupa, hehee... maaf yah..." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, hingga sepasang kelopak matanya menyipit lucu.

"Jam 9 malam di Konoha tower, 2 tahun lalu." Oh, ayolah! Hinata sangat berharap ia akan mengingatnya. Hah, jika memang bukan Sasuke orang yang selama ini ia cari, mungkin ia tak perlu sungkan lagi pada bocah SMA itu, tak ada hutang budi yang mengharuskannya berlaku baik pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Seperti mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu.

"Ah, preman malam itu?" tebaknya yang langsung direspon jentikan jari oleh Hinata.

Syukur seribu syukur, seketika Hinata menghempaskan nafas lega. Meski ada sesal di sudut hatinya, ternyata selama ini ia salah target, malah jadi bulan-bulanan Sasuke pula. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Iya, ternyata kau masih ingat, tuan."

"Astaga, formal sekali kau ini? Panggil Sai saja cukup."

Jadi, namanya Sai? Hinata buru-buru mengangguk lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku Hinata." Sai meraih uluran tangan itu, dan anehnya ia merasa jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah. Jiah, keringat dingin. Iyuh!

"Oh, ya... maaf, dulu aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, eng... juga... eng... apa dulu kau selamat?" Aish! Masih saja bicara denga kata yang belepotan, bodoh!

"Iya, aku selamat. Buktinya masih bisa bertemu denganmu," jawab Sai dengan senyum tawar. Selamat sih, selamat... tapi dulu sempat koma 3 hari usai bentrok dengan preman malam yang memanggil bala bantuan. Tapi, syukur-syukur ia tidak tewas seketika.

"Ah, aku lega mendengarnya. Apa kau tau, selama dua tahun ini aku terus mencarimu."

"Oh, ya?" Sai melebarkan onyx-nya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gadis itu sangat menarik.

"Iya! Ah, kau pasti tak menyangka. Banyak hal yang terjadi ketika aku mencarimu," tanpa sadar, Hinata cerita panjang lebar, bahkan tentang Sasuke juga tak terlewatkan. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan perhatian. Sai hanya diam, meski bibirnya tetap bertahan dengan senyum.

"Entahlah." Pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengankat bahu.

"Lho?"

"Aku, tidak tahu." Entah. Sai harus jawab bagaimana. Tak mungkin juga ia cerita segalanya pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau ikut aku saja," sahut Hinata yang seketika membuat Sai terbelalak. Oh, nona! Aku bukan gigolo! Mungkin isi otak Sai berteriak begitu. Melihat gurat aneh di wajah Sai, Hinata lantas terkikik geli.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, maksudku, tetanggaku punya rumah kost, mungkin kau bisa tinggal di sana."

Instan Sai tersenyum. Yah, untung saja ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Jika tidak? Entah ia harus kemana hari ini.

* * *

Glondang!

Uchiha remaja itu menendang tong sampah besar taman hingga terguling dan isinya berhamburan. Hinata tidak datang! Shit! Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu. Ini sudah lewat 45 menit dari jam yang ditentukan. Keterlaluan dia, Sasuke mengumpat. Lihat saja, setelah ini tak akan ada lagi kata kasihan. Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan. Pelajaran karena telah membuatnya kering menunggu. Kering? Oh, sebenarnya tidak! Justru ia sedang meriang kini. Well, bisa bayangkan sendiri, remaja itu hampir mati tenggelam di danau Tobi. Uh, padahal Sasuke sudah abai pada tubuhnya yang kurang fit hari ini. Tak apa meski tubuhnya terus meriang sejak tadi pagi, setidaknya Hinata yang akan membuatnya hangat. Hey, jangan memikirkan yang hentai dulu. Maksudnya, conon keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal ahli membuat wedang jahe.

Hinata baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan ketika tiba-tiba merasa pergelangan tangannya di tarik kasar dari belakang.

Brak!

Auw, entah apa yang terjadi? semua begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sudut dinding. Kejut membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu, 2 jam aku menunggumu!" Kedua tangan Uchiha menahan pundak Hinata. Hanya jaga-jaga, agar gadis itu tidak melarikan diri.  
Hinata membuka matanya. Hinata baru sadar bahwa yang menariknya barusan adalah Sasuke. Beuh! Untung bukan si genit Jiraya-jiisan. Bisa habis digrape-grape kalau sampai bertatap muka dengan tukang kebun itu.  
Tapi, hey?  
Ini bukan saatnya bernafas lega. Dan... oh, betapa bodohnya Hinata! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa janjinya pada Sasuke? Ah, karena bertepatan pertemuannya dengan Sai. Pantas saja Hinata lupa segalanya. Dara itu menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, "maaf, Sasuke! Beribu maaf, aku lupa!"

Hening. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyahut. Hatinya dongkol. Mengapa Hinata mengucapkan 'maaf' itu seoalah tanpa rasa bersalah. Che! Keterlaluan. Betapa kesalnya jika tak dianggap sebagai lelaki!

"Sasuke?" Kening Hinata terlipat. Heran juga melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam seribu bahasa, bahkan dia tidak menyeringai. Tumben! Entahlah, Sasuke juga heran mengapa sampai sekecewa ini hanya karena Hinata tidak datang di acara kencannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa?" tanyanya, datar.

"Oh... eto... kare-karena... eng..." Bola mata Hinata bergerak-gerak. Bingung harus beralasan apa. Hinata yakin, jika ia mengatakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Sailah yang membuat Hinata sampai lupa janjinya, pasti Sasuke marah besar.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum menurunkan tangannya yang semula menekan pundak Hinata. Dengan wajah lelah ia beranjak tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hinata cengo. Hey, apa yang terjadi? Bocah itu benar-benar marah rupanya?

"Hey, Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban. Dara itu tetap melihat Sasuke yang berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangannya. Uh, kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak begini? Entah rasa bersalah atau apa.

"Sasuke!"

Tap!

O'oh, siapa sangka Hinata sepanik itu? Bahkan ia tak sadar telah menggenggam lengan Sasuke, refleks. Hanya agar bocah itu tidak pergi begitu saja sebelum ada kata 'memaafkan'.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi datar. Huft, dara itu heran, apa Sasuke tidak pernah diajari intonasi oleh orang tuanya?

"Ah, itu..." Bagus, Hinata. Lagi-lagi gelagapan di saat seperti ini.

"Apa?" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, hingga gadis itu dapat menghirup aroma tomat di tiap desah nafasnya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika ku-kuganti dilain hari?" desis Hinata gemetar. Helloh, siapa yang tak gemetar jika ditatap oleh laki-laki dari jarak sepersekian senti? Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Sasuke! Brondong paling seksi yang pernah ia kenal. Eit, tunggu! Apa maksudnya barusan? Ggrrr... Tidak! Harusnya Hinata tidak menitipkan hatinya pada anak SMA!

"Hinata, apa tadi kau lihat white coat -oh hey! apa yang kalian kakukan?"

Hinata kontan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya ketika menyadari Anko tiba-tiba muncul dengan bibir ternganga.

"Kalian mojok di saat seperti ini?" Anko masih tercengang. Bahkan bibir dan matanya belum mampu mengatup.

Sasuke mendengus. Geram setengah mampus! Anko pengacau! Shit! Padahal ia hampir saja melumat bibir Hinata tadi. Oh, mungkin Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya berbuat senonoh pada gadis yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. Jaga harga dirinya jika kau mencintainya, Sasuke! Oke, oke! Itu yang sering Mikoto katakan. Tapi, namanya juga manusia biasa, pasti ada khilaf.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka. Tadi aku kelilipan," alasan Hinata saja. Dan jangan kira Anko orang bodoh yang bisa percaya dengan alasan klasik macam itu. Senior Hinata itu mendelik menatap Sasuke yang bersiul-siul tanpa rasa bersalah. Beuh, bocah laknat! Pikir Anko geram. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah menghampiri Sasuke dan menggeret remaja itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Tsunade! Ya, Tsunade harus tahu hal ini. Pasti Sasuke dapat pelajaran setimpal dari kepala sekolah karena berani berbuat hal 'itu' di sekolah.

"Hey, Anko! Lepaskan."

Lipatan geram terbentuk di kening Anko. Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tidak menambahkan embel-embel pada namanya. Tidak sopan! Tapi bukan saatnya ia mengomel tak jelas saat ini, wanita itu tetap fokus menggeret Sasuke menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Brak!

Satu kebasan tangannya membuat pintu ruang kepala sekolah terhempas hingga daun pintunya membentur dinding. Gila, Anko benar-benar kalap saat ini. Ah, masa bodo jika nanti Tsunade bakal mengomel panjang lebar. Yang penting beri bocah Uchiha ini pelajaran.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade terjungkal. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan botol sake ke belakang punggungnya.  
"Eh, kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?"

"Anak ini, melakukan percobaan pelecehan seksual."

Waw, pernyataan itu seketika membuat Uchiha muda itu membulatkan onyxnya. Apa kata Anko barusan? Pelecehan seksual? Beuh, kesannya Sasuke itu remaja mesum berotak cabul apa? Sungguh, nonton film bokep saja tak pernah.

"Cih, bicara apa kau?" Sasuke berdecak. Lantas menghempaskan tangan Anko yang menggenggam pergelangannya.

Brak!

Kali ini Tsunade melebarkan matanya dua kali lipat. Kali ini gadis Hyuuga yang datang dengan nafas tersengal. Terlebih, berani sekali dia menggebrak pintu sekeras itu? Lupa siapa Tsunade, huh?

"Tsunade-sama, ini tidak.. hah.. ssperti kelihatannya." Dada Hinata naik turun. Panik bukan main. Ini pasti jadi topik perbincangan.

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama. Hinata pasti hanya ingin melindungi bocah ini." Anko melirik sinis pada Sasuke. Dan jangan panggil pemuda itu Uchiha jika tak mampu membalas tatapan itu seribu kali lebih sinis.

"Che! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" sangkal Sasuke. Tidak seperti pembelaan yang sewajarnya, tiap intonasi Sasuke memang selalu datar. Membuat Anko makin keki saja.

"Haa, itu karna aku keburu datang!" tandas Anko berapi-api. Sejak dulu, gadis itu memang sudah sebal dengan Sasuke. Beuh, memerhatikan gelagat bocah itu saja membuat tensi darahnya meningkat, apalagi mendengan curhatan Hinata yang tiap harinya membahas; All about, Sasuke! Bikin kepala peyang! Pikirnya.

Jika ada pertanyaan, mengapa Anko bisa sampai benci setengah mampus pada Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan, sih. Itu bermula ketika ia baru resmi diterima bekerja di SMA Konoha, bertepatan dengan penerimaan siswa baru. Itulah pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke. Laki-laki yang sukses merebut perhatiannya di pertemuan pertama.

Hingga...

Moment memalukan itu terjadi. Satu peristiwa yang merupakan aib terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kenangan yang hanya ia dan Sasuke yang tahu.

"Berkencanlah denganku."

"Che, aku tidak suka wanita tua."

Shit! Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Anko, bagaimana bentuk gurat seringai yang menggores hatinya tanpa ampun. Bahkan setelah lebih dari 2 tahun, bekas luka itu masih terasa nyeri. Saat itulah, sumpah dan kutuk terus ia tujukan untuk bungsu Uchiha itu. Suatu saat, kau akan cinta mati pada gadis yang lebih tua darimu! Hahaha, mungkin kali ini Anko menang. Bocah iblis itu sepertinya mulai kesengsem pada Hinata yang notabenenya lebih tua darinya.

"Se-sepertinya kau sa-salah paham, Senpai."

"Siapa yang salah?" Kali ini deathglare Anko tajam mengarah pada Hinata, sontak membuat gadis itu kalangkabut takut.

"Che, kau mengingatkanku pada penyihir." Sasuke bergumam pelan, yang seketika berujung pada kaki kirinya yang ditimpa high heels.

"Ouch!" Sasuke melipat sebelah kakinya yang terinjak. Ia baru saja akan melontar protes jika saja tidak mendengar gebrakan keras meja Tsunade.

Brakk!

"Kaliaaaaaan!"

Hinata dan Anko menelan ludah susah payah. Gugup mereka dihimpit cekam, tentu saja hanya Sasuke yang tetap tenang meski momok paling mengerikan di Konoha tengah murka.

"Kalian semua diskors!"

DIENG!

Pada akhirnya, tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka keluar ruangan dengan langkah terbirit-birit. Well, jangan pernah bayangkan Uchiha Sasuke juga terbirit-birit. Sungguh, ia tak akan pernah melakukan itu.

"Kau gila!" Hinata turun dari motor Sasuke dengan muka pucat pasi. Ah, bagaimana tidak? Remaja itu bahkan memacu motor ninjanya melebihi pesawat jet, mungkin. Bocah gila! Andai saja Hinata punya sedikit keberanian, sudah habis rambut Sasuke ia jambak.

"Nikmati liburanmu."

"Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu." Hinata cemberut, menyadari sesaat lagi pasti bakal ditelan Hiashi.

"Siapa suruh datang ke kantor Tsunade?"

"A-arrrhh! Menyebalkan!" Rona merah di paras Hinata membuat Sasuke susah payah menahan tawa. Che, rucutan bibir itu juga membuat perutnya bergejok. Hinata, kau benar-benar manis, pikir Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke dan Hinata lantas mengalihkan pandan pada sumber suara. Sai keluar dari bibir pintu rumah kost yang letaknya persis di sebelah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Oh, hay... Sai." Hinata melambaikan tangannya, yang disambut senyum paling manis si pucat.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa dia? Oh, shit! Betapa ia kesal ketika menyadari pemuda itu menghampirinya, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Lho? Masih pagi, kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Ah, ini semua gara-gara bocah ini." Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. "Ah, nanti kuceritakan semua."

"Oh, dia siapa?" Sai menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ramah, yang hanya dibalas tatap sinis Sasuke.

"Ah, kenalkan! Ini Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang kuceritakan tempo hari itu lho, dan Sasuke dia Sai, penghuni rumah kost sebelah." Hinata menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Hmm... entah, bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang tidak saling kenal mempunyai gurat wajah yang sama.

"Uchi-ha?" Sai menyimpan senyumnya. Kedua onyx-nya melebar sempurna. Terkejut? Kelihatannya. Jadi Sasuke yang pernah diceritakan Hinata tempo hari bermarga Uchiha?

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sai terdiam. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang Tuhan yang mempermudah jalannya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Dunia ini tak seluas yang ia kira.

To be Continue

* * *

Sebelum bales-bales review, Author mau ngucapain selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, (telat banget) mohon maaf lahir batin buat semua yang merayakannya :D Oh, tak lupa met milad buat Indonesiaku! MERDEKA! Salam satu jiwa(?) #Malang-nya keluar

* * *

Yosh, simak bales review yuk!

jenaMaru-chan hehe... aq jg seneng lho, jena mampir RnR lg :D Wah, tepat bnget prediksinya: Sai

.

Yamanaka Emo Hohoho... iyoh, Sai! Gmnpun jg ini Pair SasuHina kok, tenang aja hehe...

.

SasyaTazkiaLawliet Ud familiar sama radar Malang, tp kalo aremania gak pernah tau XD | Eh, aq kasi 1 rahasia, kalo ke mendit, masuklah lewat pintu keluar, kagak ada yg jaga, GRATIS, bok! Haha... jowone metu, rek!

.

HanyouDark Nasib Sasu? Tanyakan saja pd rumput yg bergoyang #plak Ehehe perjalanan cinta tak akan berkesan tanpa kehadiran org ke-3 wkwk

.

n hoho, iyo... mulai masuk konplik hehe, ganteng kan org ke-3 nya? mas Sai geto, lho...

.

Lyla Lonyx Muahaha #guling2 ayo, baca ulang dr chap 1 #ditabok, si ita kan emang tinggal di asrama kampusnya, (narasi penjelasan ada di chap 2)  
Wah, makasih ucapannya, ya... Merdeka Indonesia! plus mohon maaf lahir batin juga. Eh, ucapannya kurang. Met milad buat saya mana? 14 Agustus lalu tgl lahir saya loh! #plak

.

Mitsuki Ota eling-eling! Itung aja dosa! jgn duit mulu.  
yap! tepat sekali.  
Soal humor? beuh, ntar malah mlenceng dr genrenya.

.

Momoka bagus itu! membaca emang harusnya sambil berimajinasi, biar terasa nyata haha... waduh, saya jd terharoe

.

Lily Purple Lily haha, mirip saya, dikit2 curcol panjang lebar wkwkwk

.

HanYessie3424 T.T masa OOC sangad? well, gpplah! Kalo gak OOC, selamanya SasuHina tak akan bersatu. Cowok itu, ketahuan kan?

Sugar Princess71 Iya, akhirnya Sai nongol, meski dia dapet peran jadi hiks..hiks.. pengacau!  
Tentang Sasu yg kyk ud kenal lama itu, hehe kan org naksir, jd agak SKSD gitu #plak Wah, suka SaiHina? Lain kali aq usahakan bikin deh, xD Yosh, salam kenal jg Sugar and thanks yah!

Wely Wah, tepat sekali! Emang Sai. Kasian kalo org ke-3-nya Rock Lee

Lavender Knight Jiah, jiah, jiah! Beuh!  
knp cuma sasu yg mau dipeluk? Si Jiraya nungguin tuh!  
Hehe

Kertas Biru Tet tot! Salah, euy! yg bener mas Sai wkwkwk

.

dekdanurlageenyanmanteng betul betul betul! Mas Sai!  
hehe... makasih ya, moga chap depan jg tambh suka xD

.

astiamorichan Ini udah lanjut, hehe udah mampir kan?

.

thanks review-nya minma sama! aku cinta kalian semua,  
yuk ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya...


	7. Chapter 7

Krik. Krik. Krik. Jangkrik musim hujan berderik. Dengan takut-takut Author kembali muncul, berharap masih ada reader yang ingat dengan fanfiksi ini. Dan, eng... etoo... maafkan saya yang kelamaan update. Masih mau lanjut baca, kah? Silahkan...

* * *

**Looking for My Hero**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

_**Hope You Like it...**_

* * *

"Oh, hay... Sai." Hinata melambaikan tangannya, yang disambut senyum paling manis si pucat.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa dia? Oh, shit! Betapa ia kesal ketika menyadari pemuda itu menghampirinya, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Lho? Masih pagi, kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Ah, ini semua gara-gara bocah ini." Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. "Ah, nanti kuceritakan semua."

"Oh, dia siapa?" Sai menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ramah, yang hanya dibalas tatap sinis Sasuke.

"Ah, kenalkan! Ini Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang kuceritakan tempo hari itu lho, dan Sasuke dia Sai, penghuni rumah kost sebelah." Hinata menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Hmm... entah, bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang tidak saling kenal mempunyai gurat wajah yang sama.

"Uchi-ha?" Sai menyimpan senyumnya. Kedua onyx-nya melebar sempurna. Terkejut? Kelihatannya. Jadi Sasuke yang pernah diceritakan Hinata tempo hari bermarga Uchiha?

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sai terdiam. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang Tuhan yang mempermudah jalannya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Dunia ini tak seluas yang ia kira.

Hinata termangu. Ia menatap dua sosok lelaki tampan di sampingnya dengan tatap heran. Terlebih lagi Sai, Hinata merasa Sai mengenal Sasuke, atau hanya perasaanya saja? Ah, sepertinya memang perasaanya saja. Mana mungkin kenal? Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, bukan?

"Hey? Kenapa?"

"Iya, apa yang kau lihat?" sinis Sasuke. Sementara Sai baru tersadar dari pikirannya. "Ah, maaf! Kau mirip seseorang." Seperti biasa, Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Sasuke tak peduli , ia melempar tatap tak suka padaa Sai sebelum menstarter motornya.

* * *

.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sejenak ia tersenyum, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami bersama Sasuke. Bocah itu, selalu saja berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, lucu juga, sejak kecil Hinata tidak pernah tahu rasanya diskors, dan Uchiha adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya kena sangsi atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Dasar!" Hinata menarik selimutnya sebatas leher dan memejamkan mata, bersiap tidur. Tapi baru hitungan detik matanya terpejam, ia sudah kembali melebarkan matanya ketika dering ponselnya terdengar. Dara itu menggerutu kesal, "penggangguuuuu..."

Ia makin sewot ketika melihat nama yang terlihat di layar ponselnya: Uchiha Sasuke. Mau apa lagi anak itu?

"Hallo?" sapa Hinata sedikit jutek. Tak ada jawaban.

"Halloooo..." sapa Hinata sekali lagi, dan masih tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tutup telponnya!" Hinata hampir menekan tombol off ketika seseorang diseberang sana mulai bersuara, "jangan!"

Hinata mendengus, heran malam-malam begini mengapa Sasuke musti menganggu tidurnya?

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" Gadis itu melirik wekernya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45

"Maaf, aku hanyaaa... tidak bisa tidur."

Hinata tersentak sesaat, ada sesuatu yang lain dengan Sasuke. Suaranya, terdenagar parau. Ah, remaja itu juga beberapa kali terbatuk meski terdengar samar, mungkin ia menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Sedikit."

Hinata mendengar Sasuke terbatuk lagi. Dan anehnya, mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak tenang? Ia takut sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke tanpa tenaga. Hinata makin cemas.

"Mengapa tidak minum obat? Kau menunggu sampai sakitmu tambah parah? Seharusnya kau cepat makan bubur, minum obat dan tidur," cerocos Hinata makin membuat Sasuke sakit kepala.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan? Aku tidak bisa masak. Samaaa se-ka-li!" tegas Sasuke. Hinata terdiam, benar juga ya, remaja itu sering kali sendirian di rumah. Jadi, saat sakit seperti ini pun dia sendiri? Harusnya tidak.

"Tunggu. Aku segera ke sana!"

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Ini sudah ma-" tut...tut...tut...

Sasuke menggerutu, ia belum selesai bicara mengapa dimatikan? Dasar tidak sopan!

Sementara itu Hinata bergegas menuju kedai 'Kazuya' untuk membeli bubur ayam tomat yang sangat disukai Sasuke, dan alasan mengapa Hinata lebih memilih membeli bubur tentu saja karena akan memakan banyak waktu jika ia harus membuatkan bubur sendiri. Keburu tidak tertolong, ehem maksudnya tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri yang keluar terlalu malam. Kalau sampai ketahuan Hiashi, habislah sudah! Ia akan kena eksekusi!

%%%

Kenapa? Kenapa? Seharusnya Hinata tak perlu merepotkan dirinya untuk Sasuke! Ia bukan budak bocah itu. Lagi pula, ia tak punya hutang budi apapun. Tapi nyatanya? Kini ia berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke dengan serantang bubur dan paracetamol. Astaga? Jika orang sekolah ada yang tahu Hinata begitu perhatian pada Sasuke, ini akan jadi berita heboh di mading. Huh, apa barusan? Pe-perhati-an? Hinata menggeleng. Kenapa ia perhatian? Pada Sasuke pula. 'Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Uchiha kecil itu sedang sakit, hal yang wajar jika kita memberi perhatian lebih pada orang sakit! Yah, benar.' Hinata bicara sendiri sebelum menekan bel.

Ting... tong...

Derap kaki mendekati pintu, disusul Sasuke yang melongokkan kepala setelah ia membukanya.

"Kenapa ke sini? Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"

Kening Hinata berkedut. Jauh-jauh datang seperti inikah sambutan yang diberikan? Rela bolak-balik membeli bubur dan ke apotek, seperti inikah rasa terimakasih tuan muda Uchiha? Bagus Hinata, kau sukses jadi orang paling tolol saat ini.

"Kau akan membuat orang tuamu cemas," seru Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Pulanglah!"

Habis sudah! Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Urat-urat emosi timbul tenggelam di kening gadis Hyuuga yang biasanya lemah lembut itu. "Keterlaluan kau, Uchiha!" nada bicaranya meninggi, ia hampir melempar rantang di tangannya jika tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Sasuke. Darah meleleh pelan dari Hidungnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau mimisan..."

Sasuke menutup Hidungnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. " Hmm... panas dalam," jawabnya santai.

"Minggir." Hinata menyerobot masuk, mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiri di bibir pintu.

Sasuke mngernyitkan dahi, heran melihat Hinata yang seenaknya masuk dan berlari ke belakang. Ia hanya berjalan membuntuti gadis itu, yang ternyata tujuannya adalah dapur, seenak perutnya ia mangacak-acak dapur kecil yang sudah asli berantakan. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada piring bersih?" Hinata menggerutu, " Jangan bilang kau juga tidak bisa cuci piring."

"Hari ini aku malas."

"Ah, iya... aku baru ingat kalau kan sedang tidak baik hari ini." Hinata selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia meletakkan sepiring bubur di meja makan. Lantas segera menggeret Sasuke yang sibuk menyumpalkan tissu di hidungnya.

"Pelanlah sedikit. Kepalaku ini serasa mau pecah."

"Nanti buburnya keburu dingin."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, melihat Hinata seperti ini memang lucu sekali. Jarang-jarang juga Hinata baik padanya. Hmm... andai tiap hari bisa seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Uchiha muda itu melahap habis buburnya, Hinata sempat cengo, tapi hanya sesaat, menyadari jika nafsu makannya baik, ia akan lebih cepat sembuh.

"Kau minum juga obatnya, ya..."

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Pusing."

Reflek jemari Hinata terulur, menyentuh kening Sasuke. Ia juga tak sadar melakukan itu, tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendirinya. Dan ketika sadar Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh, baru ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya.

"Pa-panas sekali. Kau demam tinggi," gugupnya yang membuat Sasuke nyaris tertawa. Ah, lama-lama tingkah Hinata itu membuat Sasuke besar kepala saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, besok juga sembuh." Sasuke berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya agar Hinata tak terlalu mencemaskannya. Lagi pula seorang Uchiha pantang terlihat lemah.

"Ini sudah jam 23.00, tidak apa-apa kau masih di sini?"

"Apaaa? Astaga, kalau ketahuan ayah aku bisa di bunuh..." Hinata panik, ia buru-buru bangkit dan membereskan rantangnya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya... jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang sudah hilang di balik pintu.

"Ada-ada saja."

%%%

Hinata baru saja sampai di gerbang rumahnya ketika ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari rumah kost sebelah. Itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya, sejenak ia terdiam dan urung bergegas masuk hanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi di rumah sebelah. Jangan-jangan ada maling, pikirnya.

Gedebuk!

"Auh! Sial, ini pendaratan tidak sempurna."

Hinata cengo. Suara-suara aneh itu ternyata berasal dari kamar Sai. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika pemuda itu melompat dari jendela, yah seperti yang dikeluhkan, pendaratan gagal.

"Hahaha... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "eng, gerah." Ia tersenyum kikuk. Sementara Hinata merasa aneh, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan begini mengapa Sai merasa gerah? Tapi ia hanya manggut-manggut, "ya sudah, selamat mencari udara segar, aku masuk dulu."

Sai mengangguk. Menyimpan semua senyum palsunya kembali, "Uchiha," desisnya sebelum pergi entah ke mana. Meski samar, Hinata dapat mendengar Sai menyebut nama itu, "Uchiha?" pikir Hinata bingung.

"Ah, Sai..." panggil Hinata sebelu Sai jauh.

Sai menoleh dengan senyum palsu lagi, "ya?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" mata Hinata menyipit heran, ia yakin ada sesuatu antara Sai dan Sasuke, oh atau Uchiha lain? Entahlah, tapi Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Maksudmu?" Sai pura-pura bingung, Hinata sudah menduga ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tadi menyebut nama 'Uchiha' kan?" tatapnya menyelidik. Sai tersenyum lebih lebar , entah itu tulus atau tidak, sejurus kemudian ia bergegas pergi tanpa peduli pertanyaan Hinata yang mengambang tanpa jawab.

%%%

Baru pukul 6.30 pagi, harusnya Sasuke tak perlu bangun pagi mengingat ia masih kena skors. Tapi, dering ponselnya yang nyaring mau tak mau membuatnya terbangun juga. Dan ketika pertama kali tahu bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah Hinata, niat untuk membanting ponselnya pun urung.

"Hn," sapanya sok cool. Yang di seberang sana mendesah, "kau sudah baikan?"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang masih berat. Ah, tak ia sangka juga kalau demam kali lumayan awet.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa aku ke sana lagi?" tawar Hinata. Sasuke tanpa sadar menggeleng. "Lebih baik aku yang ke sana. Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar."

"Jangan bodoh Sasuke, kau sedang sakit, kan?"

"Setidaknya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Iya, tapi kan—" Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika terdengar nada tut...tut...tut... dari ponselnya. "Anak itu!" gerutunya sebal.

"Hayoooo... kenapa nona ini cemberutttt...?"

Hinata terperangah, rasanya jantugnya hampir copot saat kepala Ino (tetangga sekaligus teman sekampus) tiba-tiba melongok dari pintu ruang tamu.

"Astaga Ino! Kau hampir membuatku mati jantungan." Hinata mengelus dadanya yang masih naik turun. Ino tergelak, membuka lebar daun pintu lantas segera masuk dan melompat duduk di sofa persis di sebelah Hinata.

"Kau saja yang dari tadi asyik ngobrol di telpon, teman datang pun kau tak sadar," gerutu Ino pura-pura ngambek dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Hinata tersenyum dan menyapu bibir lancip Ino dengan jari-jarinya. "Ini jelek sekali."

"Ah, kau ini!" Ino jadi benar-benar manyun ketika disebut jelek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang barusan ngobrol ituuuu..." tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda. Muka Hinata bersemu merah, "eng... ada deh...!"

"Eh, curang! Main rahasia-rahasiaan segala!" Ino pajang tampang bete sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sejenak mereka sama-sama terdiam, Hinata pun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hingga dengan tiba-tiba tawa Ino pecah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hahahahahah... kurasa aku tahu, pasti dia kan?" Ino menunjuk wajah Hinata yang makin memerah.

"Dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Dia. Yang rame digossipkan. Di lingkungan, juga di kampus... hahahahhaaahmmfff..." Ino membekap mulutnya. Hinata makin bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang rame digossipkan? Kenapa ia tak pernah tahu?

"Inooo... siapa maksudmu?"

"Ehem, benar kau sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia itu, ya dia, murid SMA itu..."

Iris lavender itu terbelalak maksimal. "Haaa? Jadi selama ini aku digossipkan dengannya?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu? Dia yang sering boncengan denganmu, kan? Tidak satu dua orang saja yang tahu."

"Ti-tidak. Ah, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, tapi siapa mau percaya?

"Sudah-sudah, tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, kau suka pada anak SMA."

Dahi Hinata berkedut, beraninya Ino mengoloknya. Awas saja!

"Siapa yang suka anak SMA? Itu kan cuma gosip." Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan Ino mengikutinya. "Beneran juga tidak apa-apa." Gadis pirang itu tersenyum mengejek. Hinata makin dongkol dibuatnya.

"Apa sih?! Itu tidak benar. Cuma gosip, dan anak SMA bukan tipeku. Tidak level."

"Begitu ya?"

Deg.

Hinata tahu pasti, suara serak itu milik...

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Hinata masih shock melihat Sasuke yang sudah bersandar di bibir pintu rumahnya. Dan, sejak kapan itu?

"Begitu ya?" tatapan onyxnya kosong. Itu mengerikan hingga Ino tanpa sadar menelan ludah pahitnya susah payah. Ah, siapa sangka orang yang sedang heboh dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul? Dan kali ini sepertinya pemuda itu sangat marah. Bukan. Bukan salah Ino kan? Salahkan Hinata yang terus saja menyangkal.

"Err.. ettoo.. aku lupa ada pesanan bunga yang harus kuantar." Ino undur diri. Ngibrit begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan kau Ino, batin Hinata.

Kini hanya Sasuke yang tersisa, tak bergerak sama sekali dari bibir pintu.

"Yang tadi itu..."

"Begitu ya?" Kali ini ada seringai tak terdefinisi di bibirnya. Itu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," gumam Hinata lirih. Takut-takut ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bertampang 'tak habis pikir'

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk anak SMA yang bukan tipemu atau bukan levelmu?" nadanya meninggi, dan ini kali pertama Hinata tahu Sasuke marah. Bukan marah biasa.

"Anooo..."

"Lupakan." Sasuke berlalu. Mencengkram erat dua tiket nonton film '5 CM' yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Sasuke tunggu!" panggil Hinata, namun sayang Sasuke sudah mencapai gerbang. Dengan langkah seribu Hinata membuntuti dan segera meraih pergelangang tangan Sasuke yang hampir memutar kontak motornya. Cekatan ia merebut kontak motor Sasuke dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Jangan pergi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

"KENAPA?" bentak Sasuke frustasi.

"Bohong! Tadi itu bohong." Hinata menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang tajam. Sasuke diam. Entah menunggu penjelasan lebih detailnya atau hanya malas bersuarara.

"Ya, bohong... karena sepertinya aku... mulai menyukaimu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ada dua alasan di balik keterdiamannya. Satu karena pengakuan Hinata barusan, dan yang kedua karenga pandangannya yang tiba-tiba buram. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang meleleh lagi dari hidungnya. Ia menyekanya sekilas, darah. Ah, tak ada waktu untuk terkejut karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi blur dan gelap.

"Sa-Sasuke? Sasukeeee..."

_To be continue..._

* * *

Thanks juga buat minna-san semuanya yang udah nyempetin read and review di chapter kemarin, tanpa kalian Fic ini nggak akan lanjut, hohohoho...

Arigatoo buat :

_**Dreamer Ladies, Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan, Bonbon 0330, MoodMaker, Yamanaka Emo, AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners, astia morichan, Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu, Nobi's, yumi michiyo, Freeya Lawliet, jenaMaru-chan, Mitsuki Ota, Lily Purple Lily, Mamoka, Kertas Biru, Anne Garbo, Lavender Boo-Chan**_

Sepesial update di tahun baru... Happy New Year minna-san... Hayooo pada liburan ke mana? Buat yang udah nonton film '5 cm' pasti kesengsem sama gunung Mahameru (Semeru) ada niatan liburan ke Malang? Hehehe kali aja bisa ketemuan sama aku atau Freeya Lawliet, but Malang bekkuuuuuuuu... rasanya aku tidak bisa keluar di tahun baru ini, nggak tahan dinginnya.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Looking for My Hero**_

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**.**

_**Hope You Like it**_

_**.**_

Dada Hinata bergemuruh ketika Anko keluar dari ruang perawatan. Ada debar yang mengiringi langkahnya saat menghampiri Dokter itu. Ah, sebenarnya ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa juga meminta Neji mengantarkan Sasuke –yang sudah seperti orang sekarat itu ke Klinik Anko? Seharusnya ia membawanya ke Rumah sakit yang menyediakan unit gawat darurat. Ini hal serius, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada diri Sasuke. Seperti yang selama ini ia lihat di sinetron-sinetron. Hidung berdarah berarti sakit parah. Iya. Pasti.

"Di-dia, sakit apa?" tanyanya spontan. Iris lavendernya menatap lekat pada Anko yang masih terlihat mengantuk, jelas ini masih terlalu pagi. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum ramah sambil menahan diri agar tidak menguap hambar di hadapan teman kerjanya di sekolah itu. "Kau sudah jadi pacarnya ya?" tanya Anko meledek. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah jauh menyimpang dari permasalahan. Anko memang tidak tahu situasi. Hinata menggerutu frustasi, bahkan saat sepeti ini Anko masih menggodanya? Ini keterlauan namanya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan, Senpai!" Hinata menyangkal. "Seriuslah sedikit."

"Sudah. Kau nikmati saja masa pacaranmu dengan Sasuke sebelum dia mati," Anko menunduk prihatin. Wajahnya mencerminkan ada empaty yang dalam.

Deg! Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Ma-mati? Sa-su-ke, ma-ti? Tidak mungkin. Bocah Iblis itu sebenarnya sakit apa? Bukankah seharusnya Iblis tidak bisa sakit? Apalagi mati?

"Ti-tidak Senpai... pasti ada kesalahan kan? Coba periksa dia sekali lagi."

Anko bersumpah melihat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Astaga, sebegitu berhargakah Sasuke di matanya?

"Hahahahha..." Anko terpingkal. "Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu di cermin. Itu sangat konyol di antara yang paling konyol."

Hinata mengernyit, apa maksudnya tawa itu?

"Se-senpai..." Nadanya meninggi. Ia berfirasat kalau Anko tengah mengerjainya. Heran, kenapa seperinya orang-orang begitu suka menggodanya? Hinata sadar, ini bukan kali pertama ada orang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, sebelumnya ada Sasuke yang paling sering membodohinya.

Anko berdehem. Lama-lama tak tega juga melihat Hinata yang terlihat seperti anak kecil hampir menangis. Well, Anko juga bingung, sebenarnya apa yang Hinata pelajari selama jadi asistennya? Mengapa Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke?

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Dan Hinata bersumpah akan melepaskan sepatunya dan memukulkannya pada Anko jika kali ini ia masih berani bercanda. Sungguh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Demam biasa." Anko melepas stetoskopnya. Menyimpan sisa-sisa senyumnya. Hinata lunglai, hingga tubuhnya merosot dan akhirnya terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sempat mengira Sasuke mengidap Leukimia atau Hemopilia.

Hinata mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dan segera berdiri, "Tapi, kenapa dia sampai mimisan begitu?"

"Stress."

"Stress?" Hinata memicingkan matanya. "Stress kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku bukan dukun yang bisa memeriksa hatinya juga."

"Oohhh..." Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Hahaha... lagi pula sepertinya itu bukan urusanku. Sudah, sekarang kau pulang saja. Nanti biar aku yang mengantar Sasuke pulang."

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak usah. Nanti aku saja yang mengantarnya."

"Tapi dia masih tidur."

"Aku bisa menunggunya."

"Tidurnya pasti lama, dia dalam pengaruh obat."

"Heran, kenapa senpai ngotot sekali menyuruhku pulang?" Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu sedikit memicingkan matanya sambil menatap seniornya dengan tatapan mencibir. Dia yakin Senpainya itu sedang tidak beres. "Apa Senpai berniat memperkosa Sasuke ketika ia tertidur?" tuduh Hinata tak berperasaan, tentu saja dengan wajah dan intonasi yang begitu elegan. "Jangan-jangan Senpai juga memberi Sasuke obat tidur dosis tinggi agar dia tidak cepat bangun."

"Apa katamu?" Kerutan ganda muncul di kening Anko. Dari mana junior itu belajar hal nista itu. Demi apapun, seoranga Anko antipati pada hal mesum macam itu, apalagi pada seorang pasien.

Oops! Hinata baru sadar akan kesalahannya. Shit, kenapa bibirnya jadi sering berkata sembarangan?

"Errr... hanya bercanda, se-esenpai..."

"Bercanda apanya?" teriak Anko tak terima.

"Maaf, maaf senpai. Gomennasai..."

"Maaf katamu? Enak saja!"

Perdebatan mereka terjeda ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari sana.

"Berisik," gumamnya jutek. Hinata dan Anko sweatdrop bersama-sama.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Ia memakai sepatunya dan bergegas pergi, tanpa ucapan permisi yang lebih formal lagi atau sekedar terimakasih.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" kejar Hinata, "Aku antar kau pulang." Ia menunduk sekilas pada Anko, isyarat ucapan terimakasih atas segalanya.

"Sasuke kemari." Hinata membuka pintu sedan hitamnya. Sasuke menurut tanpa suara. Ia masih marah dengan ucapan Hinata pada temannya beberapa saat lalu. Jujur, itu sangat melukai hatinya.

"Maaf, yah... soal tadi pagi." Hinata melirik ke samping, si bocah berkulit bersih itu hanya duduk mematung di sebelahnya. Bertahan dengan tampang Stay cool sambil membuang pandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak serius. Cuma keceplosan."

Che, Sasuke mendesah dalam hati. Ababil itu sedang bad mood, apapun yang dikatakan Hinata tak akan ia gubris.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Makanya kau jadi sensitif."

Sasuke menoleh cepat, tatapannya seolah berkata, 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'

Hinata tersenyum, lantas menjalankan sedannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau curhat."

Sasuke diam. Diam hingga beberapa saat ia berfikir, mungkin tak baik jika ia terus menyimpannya sendiri.

"Ini masalah dengan Ibuku."

Hinata melirik Sasuke dari kaca sepion. Akhirnya Sasuke mau bicara.

"Ibumu...?"

Sasuke terdiam lagi, kali ini ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Tatapannya menerawang, mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

* * *

"Siapa dia?" Suasana mendadak tegang ketika Sasuke yang baru saja pulang tiba-tiba menghampiri Ibunya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang tamu yang sudah tidak asing di mata Sasuke. Bukan berarti pemuda itu mengenalnya, hanya saja tamu itu terlalu sering datang mengunjungi Ibunya.

"Sasuke! Jangan kurang ajar begitu, Beliau ini teman Ibu." Mikoto tersenyum sungkan pada Asuma —tamunya—

"Tamu apa? Tamu atau kekasihmu?" Sasuke mencibir.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?"

"Jawab saja!" Sasuke menatap Ibunya dengan wajah lelah. Lelah dengan kelakuan Ibunya selama ini. Seenaknya membawa laki-laki ke rumah padahal ia belum resmi bercerai dari Fugaku.

"Hey, kau!" Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada lelaki berjenggot itu. "Benar kau hanya tamunya?"

Hening. Asuma tak memberi respon apapun. Ia tahu lawannya bicaranya hanya anak kecil.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri! Ini sudah malam. Pulang sana!"

"Diamlah, Sasuke!" bentak Mikoto.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga? Cepat pulang sana! Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Sasuke! Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu kurang ajar!" geram Mikoto. Emosi wanita tengah baya itu benar-benar mencapai puncaknya.

"Lalu, Ibu mengajariku apa? Berselingkuh?" Sasuke menyerigai setan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!"

"Seharusnya Ibu juga jaga sikap dan harga diri."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kenapa masih menanyakan itu? Harusnya Ibu malu, tetangga sudah heboh menggosipkan Ibu. Aku lelah terus dicaci orang-orang yang bilang aku anak wanita murahan. "

"Ibu tidak peduli."

"Jadi benar kata mereka? Ibu melacur, huh?"

Plak!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Mikoto benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya hingga reflek ia menampar bungsunya hingga sudut bibirnya robek. Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan.

* * *

"Ibu pergi setelah itu. Dan tak pernah pulang lagi."

Hinata tercengang. Pantas Sasuke sangat tertekan. Masalah ini mungkin terlalu berat untuk anak seusianya.

"Apa aku salah?"

Hinata menggeleng. Menurutnya ini bukan kesalahan Sasuke, meski ia tak begitu saja membenarkan tindakan Sasuke yang kurang ajar.

"Gara-gara aku Ibu pergi. Bersama laki-laki itu."

Hinata menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika ia sadar, ini sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Dan payahnya, hingga kini ia belum mengatakan apapun sebagai respon. Mungkin Hinata berfikir kata-kata tak begitu dibutuhkan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke hanya butuh diperhatikan, inilah sebab mengapa Hinata lebih memilih meraih kepala Sasuke perlahan dan menyandarkannya di pundaknya. Meminjamkan bahunya sejenak, dan Hinata tak menyangka Uchiha juga menurut begitu saja. Mungkin ini memang yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat. Tak ada yang bicara atau pun bergerak, hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Hinata mendengar desah nafas teratur dari pemuda di sampingnya. Yah, Sasuke ketiduran, pasti karena pengaruh obat itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Senyum begitu saja mengembang di bibir Hinata ketika tahu Sasuke sudah nyenyak direngkuh mimpi. Biarlah ia berkorban sedikit, berlelah-lelah menahan beban tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur tidak masalah. Ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang lelap, gadis itu merasa melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda, tak ada lagi wajah angkuh di sana. Yang ada hanya gurat lugu seorang remaja biasa. Hal yang wajar jika Hinata ingin membelai rambutnya, kan? Hm... setidaknya itu hal yang mustahil ia lakukan ketika Uchiha tengah terjaga. Hahaha...

Sasuke terbangun setengah jam kemudian, saat itu ia melihat Hinata tetap tejaga dengan posisi yang sama. 'Bodoh, pasti itu melelahkan.'

"Aku tertidur. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya pengaruh obat dari Senpai tadi belum hilang."

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu," katanya tanpa sopan santun ataupun ucapan 'terima kasih telah meminjamkan bahumu, kau baik sekali' yang sebenarnya sedang dinanti-nantikan Hinata. Oh, sebenarnya itu tidak penting.

Hinata melihat Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya begitu saja. Ia tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja ia kemeja Sasuke, membuat remaja itu tertahan di tempatnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Coba pejamkan matamu."

"Untuk?"

"Lalukan saja."

Sasuke angkat bahu dan menurut. Dan ketika mata itu terpejam Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu menyentuh keningnya. "Demam, pergilah jauh."

"Che," Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Kekanakan sekali."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar responnya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya tanpa banyak kata lagi.

* * *

Hinata melirik kalender, sudah tanggal 4 januari. Ini hari terakhir masa skorsnya, besok sudah kembali bekerja. Sasuke pasti sudah sehat, tapi kenapa beberapa hari ini dia jarang telpon? Dan kenapa belakangan ini Hinata cemas menunggu telepon dan SMS darinya? Kadang hingga tengah malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena Sasuke belum memberinya pesan 'Oyasumi'. Konyol, jika Anko tahu, ia akan tertawa hingga berguling. Atau bahkan koprol di ranjang pasien? Memalukan sekali.

Denting bel pintu tiba-tiba bedentang. Hinata bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh, ternyata Sai," sapanya sesampainya di teras rumah. Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

"Minta tolong? Apa? Asal mampu pasti kubantu."

"Tolong antar aku ke danau Tobi? Aku sangat ingin ke sana."

"Oh, itu mudah saja. Memangnya kapan akan ke sana?"

" Sekarang bisa? Mumpung ada motor." Sai menunjuk motor yang terparkir di depan gerbang Hinata dengan dagunya.

"Baiklah. Aku siap-siap dulu." Hinata sudah hampir berlalu ketika tiba-tiba Sai menggenggam pergelangan tanganya. "Tidak usah. Begini saja."

Aneh sekali Sai hari ini? Pikir Hinata sekilas sebelum pasrah saat Sai menariknya menuju motor ninja entah milik siapa. Sai melaju cepat membelah jalanan. Tubuh Hinata nyaris kaku saking ngebutnya Sai saat berkendara. Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata baru sadar bahwa rute yang Sai tempuh bukan jalan menuju danau Tobi. Oh iya ya, bukankan Sai memang minta di antar? Berarti ia memang tidak tahu.

"Sai, bukan lewat sini," teriak Hinata, namun sayang deru suara motor tetap menyamarkan suaranya. Hinata melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ini ,makin jauh saja dari tujuan semula. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai pelan.

"Hey, Sai... salah arah."

Sai menurunkan kecepatannya, hanya sejenak sebelum ia mempercepat lagi laju motornya. Tak perduli dengan kata-kata Hinata. Adaapa dengan Sai? Dia aneh sekali? Benak Hinata bertanya-tanya. Entah mengapa kini pikirannya mulai berfikir macam-macam, tentang kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan pikiran itu bukan tanpa alasan, ketika Sai justru menghentikan laju motornya di dekat Konoha tower, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tempat yang tak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali Hinata datang kemari. Masih tetap sepi.

"Sai? Mengapa malah ke mari?" tanya Hinata gugup ketika Sai memintanya turun di sebuah gang yang sepi. Meski menurut, sebenarnya Hinata keberatan. Ketika Sai turun dari motor, entah kenapa Hinata merasa aneh, pemuda itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Mata gelapnya menyimpan seribu misteri.

"Sai?" Hinata memaksa senyum tersungging di bibirnya, berupaya menyingkirkan firasat buruk yang mulai menghantuinya. Degup jantungnya menggila ketika Sai menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan yang yang tersimpan di saku celana. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau, mau apa?" tanya Hinata, takut.

"Maaf."

Hinata hanya sempat mendengar itu ketika tiba-tiba Sai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membekapkan benda itu padanya dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Dering ponsel Sasuke menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Video call, dari nomor Hinata. Tak biasanya Hinata malakukannya, toh tiap hari mereka bertemu. Sasuke menekan tombol 'OK' dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di layar ponselnya, bukan Hinata melainkan pemuda berkulit sangat pucat itu.

"Uchiha..."

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Dia pacarmu, kan?" Sai mengarahkan ponsel pada Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri, ia di biarkan tergeletak di jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke terbelalak. Dadanya naik turun tak tentu.

"Memancing ikan dengan umpan, hmmm..." Sai tersenyum, senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah Sasuke temui.

"Brengsek. Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" tanya Sai tenang, "akan kukatakan setelah kau datang kemari. Jangan telat, atau aku akan melempar gadis ini ke danau, atau ke perlintasan kereta api."

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Tergantung."

"Di mana? Di mana kau?"

"Sekitar Konoha tower."

Sasuke segera mengakhiri panggilan dan menyambar kontak motornya dan bergegas menuju tempat yang di maksud pemuda itu.

"Sial! Apa maksudnya ini?" Sasuke membawa motornya dengan kecepatan gila. Di perjalanan, ia terus berfikir ada dendam apa yang membuat laki-laki itu nekat berbuat hal itu? Seingat Sasuke ia baru mengenalnya. Mustahil jika ia terlibat skandal dengan orang pucat itu. Berfikir, berfikir Sasuke... atau sebenarnya Sai itu orang yang berasal dari masa lalunya tapi Sasuke lupa? Tidak. Sasuke bukan type orang yang suka lupa pada teman atau pun musuh lama. Tapi, siapa sebenarnya Sai itu? Mengapa ia seperti memendam dendam padanya? Sasuke mempercepat lagi laju motornya. Ia harus cepat, sebelum orang itu menyentuh Hinata. Ia bersumpah akan menjadi malaikat maut bagi pemuda pucat itu jika Hinata sampai terluka.

Konoha tower sudah terlihat. Sasuke turun dan memarkirkan motornya sembarangan. Ia menatap sekeliling, tak ada seorang pun di sini, panik mulai merayapi pikirnya. Di mana Hinata? Dibawa ke mana dia? Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong pertokoan yang tak lagi di tempati dengan langkah cepat, berharap segera menemukan Hinata di sana.

"Hinata..." teriaknya. Dan seketika itu beberapa orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah muncul dan menghampiri Sasuke. Mata mereka menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Ia tak tahu siapa mereka, dan apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tegar, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Di sini."

Sasuke menengok ke belakang pria-pria berjubah itu, dan menemukan Sai yang menjambak rambut Hinata yang sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. Sasuke mendadak panik. Bukan karena apapun, kecuali karena ada Hinata di sini. Sasuke tak peduli jika ia harus terluka, asal jangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan Hinata," pinta Sasuke pada Sai, pemuda yang juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu, bedanya tanpa motif awan merah.

"Tidak semudah itu..." Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia melangkah pelan menuju tempat Sasuke kini berdiri dan melemparkan Hinata pada salah seorang pria berjubah itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Sai. Dahi Sasuke berkerut samar. Tanda berfikir sejenak, dan sekali lagi ia masih tak mengerti seberapa keras pun ia berfikir.

"Anggap saja ini hanya kesialanmu yang terlahir dari rahim wanita itu."

"Jika ini urusanmu denganku, lepaskan Hinata, kita selesaikan sendiri masalah kita." Nego Uchiha. Sai tak menggubris. Ia tak begitu saja setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Gadis itu bisa jadi mainan yang seru. Ia akan menyiksa Uchiha muda itu dengan menggunakan Hinata.

Merasa sia-sia ketika bicara dengan Sai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerobos pria-pria berjubah itu untuk menggapai Hinata. Kasihan dia, sepertinya ia sangat shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami, gadis itu pasti sangat ketakutan hingga wajahnya memucat, dan sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam, seolah jiwanya tak lagi berdara di sana. Sasuke tak mampu lagi berfikir jernih menggunakan akal sehatnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ia harus berhadapan dengan preman-preman yang datang dengan bergerombol, sebelumnya Sasuke bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Ini hanya butuh strategi untuk menjatuhkan mereka dalam perangkap dan Sasuke bisa pulang tanpa luka yang berlebihan. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. Jangankan membuat strategi, dalam pikiranya hanya ada Hinata. Mengapa? Menagapa mereka menggunakan Hinata sebagai sandra?

"Hinata," Sasuke hampir meraih tubuh Hinata yang dicengkeram erat oleh lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat setengah. Namun, tiba-tiba Sai memberi aba-aba, "Serang." Dan mereka semua mulai bertindak. Hinata tercekat, seakan kembali pada kesadarannya, ia panik melihat beberapa orang mulai menyerang Sasuke. Mereka memang tak menggunakan senjata apapun, tapi mereka terlalu banyak. Sasuke tak akan selamat.

Satu dua tiga empat, entah berapa jumblah mereka. Mereka yang mulai menendang rusuk Sasuke, menghantam kepalanya hingga membentur dinding, mengebaskan tubuhnya ke trotoar dan ah, semua itu terjadi terlalu cepat.

"Sasuke..." Hinata memekik ketika salah seorang dari mereka mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya hingga remaja itu tersungkur di bawah kaki Hinata. Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata yang menangis di cengkeraman orang itu. Konsentrasinya terpecah, itu hanya mempermudah para penjahat itu untuk memukulinya sampai puas. Sai menikmati pemandangan itu, ia tersenyum puas tiap darah yang sedikit demi sedikit mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, pelipis dan bagian tubuh yang lain.

Hinata tak mampu melihat ini. Terlalu mengerikan hingga ia tak sanggup berteriak. Dadanya nyeri, seperti hampir meledak. Sasuke kesakitan dan dia tak mampu melakukan apapun. Terlebih Sasuke datang ke sini untuk menolongnya. Ini semua tak akan terjadi andai Saja ia tadi menolak ketika Sai mengajaknya pergi. Semua ini memang kesalahannya.

Salah seorang dari mereka menghantam rusuk Sasuke lagi hingga remaja itu sedikit memuntahkan darah. Saat itu jantung Hinata serasa berhenti, tubuhnya melemas, lutut-lutut seakan kehilangan kemampuan menumpu berat tubunya sendiri. Ia lunglai, dan seorang yang sejak tadi menggenggam lengannya membiarkan ia jatuh terduduk. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa, dan yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa. Mereka menatap dua sosok itu sepeti tikus yang terjatuh dalam minyak. Tak berdaya.

"Sasuke..." Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Dengan memaksa tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga itu Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Hinata merogoh saku celananya, berusaha mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi polisi. Ya, telpon hubungi polosi secepatnya. Tapi, tapi, ia tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya. Di mana? Di mana ponselnya?

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau bisa mendengarku?" Hinata tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh Sasuke tapi seseorang mencegahnya, Sai. Pemuda itu menjambak rambut Hinata yang diikat ekor kuda ke belakang. Melihat Hinata meringis kesakitan, Sasuke segera bangkit dan berteriak "Jangan sentuh Hinata." Tatapan matanya garang. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, merebut gadis itu dan menariknya ke belakang punggungnya. Hinata ketakutan, ia mencengkeram jaket Sasuke dan Sasuke dapat meraskan getaran hebat dari tangan Hinata.

"Semua boleh kalian hancurkan. Semua boleh terluka. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Bahkan seujung kukunya pun tak akan kubiarkan tergores."

Hinata terpaku. Sepasang matanya membola. Ia merasa waktu seakan terhenti. Sasuke, dia bukanlah remaja ababil seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Rombongan lelaki itu siap kembali memberondong serangan, tapi Sai mencegahnya dengan mengangakat tangan kanannya. Sai meraih sesuatu dari Sakunya yang ternyata ponsel. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkannya di telinga, menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Hallo, Ayah..." nadanya terdengar manis. Layaknya seorang anak yang sangat akrab dengan orangtuaya. Sai menekan tombol speaker agar semua dapat mendengar percakapannya.

"Sai?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha?"

Sasuke tak tahu dengan siapa Sai bicara. Tapi kemungkinan Sasuke mengenal seseorang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?" suara di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"Tentu saja membalas kematian Ibu." Sai tertawa. Asuma tercekat. Anak tunggalnya itu memang suka bertindak di luar batas sejak Ibunya meninggal.

"Sai, Sai... tenangkan dirimu. Ibumu mati bunuh diri, itu bukan—"

"Itu karena Ayah berselingkuh!" teriak Sai frustasi. "Itu kesalahanmu."

Sasuke tersentak. Ja-jadi Sai ini putra paman yang menjadi 'tamu' Ibunya?

"Ayah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?" Sai tersenyum dengan tatap mata kosong. Ayahnya terdiam, "tentu saja membuat wanita itu merasakan siksaan yang sama denganku. Akan kubuat ia tahu, betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang-orang yang paling disayangi." Sai meraih pisau lipat di sakunya. Lantas menatap Sasuke dengan sorot penuh dendam. Ia melangkah perlahan.

"Hallo. Sai. Jawab Ayah." Asuma makin panik di seberang sana. Namun Sai tak peduli, ia menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Perhatiannya terfokus pada sang Uchiha muda. Ya, lakukan secepatnya. Buat wanita itu mengalami keterpurukan yang sama karena kehilanga oranga yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Ya, lakukan. Secepatnya.

Sai memutar-mutar pisau lipatnya yang sangat tajam. Matanya masih lurus menyorot Sasuke yang beberapa kali mundur menjauhinya. Ia menyeringai. Mengacungkan pisaunya, dan siap merobek perut Sasuke. Tapi, tangannya terhenti sesaat pisau itu hampir mengenai permukaan kulit Sasuke. Kelebat bayang ibunya tiba-tiba melintas di pelupuk matanya. Wajah ibunya yang seolah berkata 'jangan'. Tubuhnya bergetar. Pisaunya terjatuh dan tubuhnya melemas. Pada dasarnya ia memang bukan orang yang tega berbuat demikian, entah kenapa Sasuke yakin pada hal itu. Ia hanya depresi dan jadi agak gila setelah kematian ibunya, mungkin.

"Rencana batal. Kita pergi dari sini." Sai berlalu, langkahnya diikuti gerombolan anak buahnya. Dan sosok mereka hilang di balik tikungan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia berbalik, menyentuh pundak Hinata dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya serius. Terbalik. Seharusnya Hinata yang menanyakan hal itu, namun Hinata hanya mengangguk, sebagai jawaban agar Uchiha itu puas.

"Baguslah," gumamnya dengan senyum tulus. Benar-benar tulus. Bahkan senyum paling manis yang pernah Hinata lihat dari seorang Sasuke. Namun hanya sejenak, karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Putih. Yang ia lihat semua serba putih. Aroma obat begitu menyengat. Sasuke tak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit. Sangat sakit hingga ia ingin menangis.

"Sasuke?"

Ini bukan mimpi. Tuhan, terimakasih, Hinata henghela nafas lega. Setelah seminggu koma, akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun? Aku lega."

Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas, bahkan untuk menjawab Hinata saja ia tak bertenaga, jadi ia hanya terdiam ketika Hinata menangis di samping ranjangnya. Ia mendengarnya, namun terlampau lemah untuk memberi respon. Hingga, Hinata mengatakan kata sakral itu. Kata yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam, kata yang membuat Sasuke nyaris lupa dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aishiteru."

Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, meski Hinata mengucapkannya dengan suara sesenggukan. Sasuke menoleh, entah dapat energi dari mana ia pun tak peduli, yang jelas ia hanya ingin segera menjawab Hinata denga dua kata, "Aishiteru yo..."

**Tamat**

* * *

Hahahadoooooh, pu-pundakku rasanya mau rontok setelah kelar ngetik ini fic. Ngebut. Abis sholat dhuhur sampai adzan ashar. Pegel-pegel. Tapi no prob, dari pada kehilangan mood nulis karna keseringan ditunda-tunda. Hmmm... pas liat review chapter kemarin, aku sempat mikir, kenapa para reader berpikiran kalo Sasu itu kena penyakit parah ya? #Ngakak  
Tertipu-tertipu (joget)

Ehem... Jadi, ini sebenarnya terinsprasi dari kisah temenku sendiri, dalam sebulan dia mimisan lebih dari 10 kali. Ketika diperiksakan, kondisinya sehat, tekanan darahnya juga normal dan ternyata dia cuma sedang stress. Hahahahaha... aku udah sering bilang ke dia, hidup jangan dibuat susah, enjoy aja lagi, tapi dia sering bilang kalo aku bisa bilang gitu karena nggak ada di posisi dia. Yah, aku coba ngerti... (pasang muka dimuroeram doerja)

Well, sudah-sudah, nggak usah ikutan galau bareng temenku, ntar minna-san ikutan mimisan loh.

Oke balesan review yang kemarin, yah... berhubung ini chapter terakhir, boleh donk aku ngebacot panjang lebar?

.

.

_**Lily Purple Lily**_

Ya, dari chapter terakhir ini terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan ya? Hahahaha...

.

_**Momoka**_

Konflik muncul, masuk klimaks, penyelesaian dan tamat. Hehehe...

.

_**Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan**_

Aduh, namanya bagus sekali, mengingatkanku pada vokalisnya The Gazette. Met tahun baru juga, hehehe kayaknya nggak perlu jawaban lagi, udah terjawab yah pertanyaannya kalo nyimak chapter terakhirnya.

.

_**Yamanaka Emo**_

Au au, kesengsem ama eike bok? Hahahay,kok nyumpahin Sasu mati? Entar Hinata jadi janda sebelum kawin donk?

_**.**_

_**Gece**_

Eit! Dugaan salah, sob! Hahahaha

.

_**Indigo Mitha-chan**_

Makasih-makasih-makasih! Update nih, hohoho

.

_**Dreamer Ladies**_

Yuhuuu... update. Udah disimak belum?

.

_**Dewi Natalia**_

Yeye, akhirnya tamat juga. Sasu sehat wal afiat kok, wkwkwkw

.

_**Freeya Lawliet**_

Spesial karna protesmu, aku panjangin chapter ini. Met tahun baru juga. Kemarin aku dari Wendit. Madakno rupho, hahaha sek ayuan aku loh, tenanan. Bedhes'e tambah akeh, nyok kapan nang mendit? Ben iso ketemu #Krik

.

_**Nh**_

Wah, suudzhon ama Authornya nih... #ngek

.

_**jenaMaru-chan**_

yeee seneng juga ada yang baca dan review. Ini, sepesial update kilat buat yang rajin review kyk Jena XD

.

_**Diane Ungu**_

**Ak**u juga ngebayangin Sasu marah itu serem. Hehehe terjawab sudah semuaa tanya di ending kisahnya, hehehe

.

_**Hyou Hyouichiffer**_

Kasian? Wah, si bocah itu dikasihani, dia bisa tersinggung loh, hahaha... kalo aku liat Sai dan jd Mimisan jg, itu kenapa ya? #plok

.

_**Anne Garbo**_

Ah, enggak kok. Aku nggak bilang apa-apa, wkwkwkw Sasu oke-oke aja kok.

.

Thanks, buanget buat semuanya... Aku selalu semangat nulis-nulis fanfik juga berkat kalian. Buat saran kritik bisa langsung PM atau direview juga nggak papa. Semoga setelah ini langsung nemu ide dan mulai nulis fic baru lagi_... See you next story..._


End file.
